


Los hijos del cemento

by CandyKiraneko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Existential Crisis, F/M, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, King Kageyama Tobio, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, Volleyball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKiraneko/pseuds/CandyKiraneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maldijo en voz alta y propinó un puñetazo al charco, haciendo que su reflejo se difuminara y saltaran gotas de agua sobre su rostro, mezclándose con las que ya corrían desde su capucha, llegadas directamente de la lluvia. Aunque a simple vista aquella gran amalgama de agua pareciera una unidad, cada una de esas pequeñas gotas tenía su propia historia y procedencia: unas llegaban limpias del cielo, otras eran agua sucia del suelo. Se sintió identificado con el charco: estancado, atado al cemento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regreso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainieDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/gifts), [weirdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdork/gifts), [saetori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saetori/gifts).



> Antes de nada, quisiera dar las gracias a mis maravillosas betas, RainieDeForest, Weirdork y Saetori, quienes me han estado ayudando muchísimo desde que empecé a escribir esta historia: animándome, aconsejándome, corrigiéndome... sin ellas es posible que nunca hubiera terminado (ni empezado) esta historia, ni mucho menos me habría atrevido a publicarla hoy aquí, por miedo a que no estuviera a la altura de posibles expectativas. Sigo teniendo dudas acerca de este último punto, así que me limitaré a pediros, queridos lectores, un pequeño favor: hacedme llegar vuestras más sinceras opiniones acerca de lo que habéis leído, porque las buenas críticas son mi motor para continuar, y las malas, para mejorar.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por el tiempo que estáis dedicando a leer este capítulo y pido perdón de antemano por todo lo que voy a putear a todos los personajes a lo largo de las próximas páginas. 
> 
> Os dejo con el capítulo 1,  
> Un beso,  
> Candy Kiraneko

La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre los cristales de las ventanillas del autobús, apenas dejando entrever las calles de Miyagi, aquellas mismas que él conocía tan bien a pesar de no haberlas visto en más de cinco años. Suspiró, empañando el cristal con el vaho de su respiración. Levantó a tientas un dedo y, sin despegar la cabeza de la ventanilla, dibujó un kanji sobre la superficie blanca: vuelo. Entremedias de los trazos alcanzó a atisbar su parada y abandonó el vehículo con desgana. Siguiendo el mismo impulso que le había llevado hasta Miyagi, guio sus pasos en dirección Este. 

Las calles estaban desiertas, oyéndose solamente el sonido de los coches y el de las gotas de agua golpeando contra su chubasquero. Sin saber muy bien porqué, empezó a correr con la imperiosa necesidad de alcanzar su destino cuanto antes.

“Si sigo corriendo, tal vez pueda volver a volar de nuevo.” 

Pero la realidad volvió a golpearle una vez más, como llevaba haciendo durante aquellos largos cinco años, cada vez con más crudeza; esta vez encarnada en el sonido de un objeto cayendo en lo más profundo de un charco. Se volvió rápidamente a recogerlo, confirmando su terrible sospecha: se trataba de su teléfono móvil. Maldijo en voz alta y propinó un puñetazo al charco, haciendo que su reflejo se difuminara y saltaran gotas de agua sobre su rostro, mezclándose con las que ya corrían desde su capucha, llegadas directamente de la lluvia. Aunque a simple vista aquella gran amalgama de agua pareciera una unidad, cada una de esas pequeñas gotas tenía su propia historia y procedencia: unas llegaban limpias del cielo, otras eran agua sucia del suelo. Se sintió identificado con el charco: estancado, atado al cemento. 

Abrumado, se dejó caer junto a un cajero automático, con una mochila grande por equipaje y un móvil empapado como único medio de comunicación con el resto de la humanidad. Trató de encenderlo en varias ocasiones, sin éxito: estaba empapado e incomunicado. Sabía que debería estar buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero en aquel momento no se sentía con energía suficiente como para levantarse. Toda la determinación que le había llevado hasta Miyagi le había abandonado en el mismo instante que se vio tal y como estaba: solo. 

― ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

Elevó la mirada en dirección a la voz. Un chico estaba inclinado sobre la acera, recogiendo varias prendas sucias y empapadas, las mismas que segundos antes estaban bien guardadas en el interior de la mochila. Ahora, además de incomunicado, estaría desnudo: su descenso social hacia la mendicidad cada vez era más patente. Sin decir nada volvió a enterrar la cara entre sus propias rodillas, dejando a la vista su cabellera anaranjada cuando la capucha se escurrió hasta sus hombros.

― ¿Hinata? ―Se sorprendió de que le llamaran por su nombre y volvió a mirar al desconocido. Inmediatamente reconoció los suaves rasgos enmarcados en una mata de cabello grisáceo. El chico estaba envuelto en una larga bufanda azul y un abrigo verde oscuro con los bajos mojados por culpa de la mochila que acababa de recoger el suelo. Estaba realmente consternado, pero su gesto seguía siendo tan amable como cuando tenía diecisiete años. 

― ¿Suga-san? 

― ¡Hinata! ―repitió, como tratando de asimilar la presencia del chico a base de repetir el nombre en voz alta―. Cielo santo, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Disfrutar de la lluvia.

― ¡Estás calado! ―Suga tiró de su brazo, obligándole a levantarse―. Ven, sube a casa a secarte y luego me cuentas.

― ¡No, no! Si yo ya me iba de vuelta a Osaka.

― ¿Es que quieres coger una pulmonía por el camino? Vamos, ven.

Hinata obedeció silenciosamente. Trató de coger su mochila, pero Suga se resistió a entregársela, tal vez por temor a que el muchacho saliera corriendo. Su senpai le dio cobijo bajo su paraguas, como una madre tratando de proteger a un niño.

―Ha sido una sorpresa verte aquí; te hacía en Osaka aún.

―Sí, bueno… estoy de paso.

―Podrías habernos avisado de que venías, teníamos ganas de verte ―Parecía más dolido de lo que trataba de aparentar que estaba.

―Se me ha roto el móvil, lo siento mucho. Yo también os echo de menos.

Suga se paró frente a la fachada de un edificio bastante antiguo y le miró con una mezcla entre cariño y lástima antes de cerrar el paraguas e introducir una llave en la cerradura de un portal.

―Hemos llegado. Sube, te prepararé un baño caliente y pondré una lavadora con todo esto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de estropearte la ropa.

―No, no es necesario. De veras, no quiero molestar... 

Por toda respuesta, Suga le empujó sin miramientos hacia el interior del vestíbulo.

―El ascensor está estropeado ahora mismo, lo siento mucho. Bueno, realmente está estropeado siempre. El dueño del bloque nos rebaja el alquiler a cambio de que no nos quejemos, así que… pero subir escaleras es muy sano, ¿no? ―Suga sonrió como solía hacer en el instituto. Hinata le devolvió el gesto, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

El apartamento era pequeño, pero acogedor, de estilo occidental forzado a causa del desgaste del tatami, que era casi tan duro como un suelo de madera. Las paredes estaban adornadas por flores desecadas y cuadros abstractos pintados a mano por alguien con más talento que formación. Los pobres tejidos y la buena combinación de colores evidenciaban una mente con más imaginación y buen gusto que presupuesto para la decoración. Claramente toda la estancia llevaba la firma de Sugawara Koushi.

―Es poca cosa, pero al menos está seco ―dijo el dueño, ligeramente avergonzado por la situación económica que evidenciaba el mobiliario.

―Es genial ―respondió, completamente en serio, pero pudo ver en el rostro de Suga que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa expresión de sus labios con una entonación diferente. 

―Tardo tres minutos. 

Hinata asintió y se quedó solo de nuevo. Le alegraba ver a Suga de nuevo y comprobar que todo le iba bien, pero no quería que sus compañeros de equipo le vieran en el estado en el que se encontraba. Sabía que cada día sus ojeras eran más negras y profundas y que las comisuras de sus labios habían tomado el hábito de estar tornadas hacia abajo, que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado hacía mucho tiempo y su voz estaba cada día un poco más cascada. Era el precio que tenía que pagar a cambio de continuar por el camino que había elegido, a pesar de que este no le garantizaba que fuera capaz de volver a sonreír de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a responder cuando le preguntaran por qué había vuelto a Miyagi? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho en Osaka estos últimos cinco años? Se le ocurrían cientos de excusas, cada una menos convincente que la anterior. Volvió a suspirar.

―El baño está listo ―anunció su anfitrión. 

Hinata se lo agradeció y se entregó a los placeres del agua caliente y el aroma a jabón. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente cansado que estaba y lo mucho que necesitaba ese baño. Podía oír la lavadora centrifugando su ropa en la habitación contigua mientras le llegaba el aroma a comida casera desde la cocina. Era como estar en casa de sus padres de nuevo, lo que le obligó a recordarse que esa comodidad no era lo que había venido a buscar a su ciudad natal.

Tuvo que vestirse con una camiseta y unos pantalones de su anfitrión, que como no podía ser de otra manera, le estaban bastante grandes. Desgraciadamente apenas había crecido desde el instituto, así que seguía sin alcanzar siquiera el triste metro setenta. Volvió al salón y se encontró frente a frente con un hombre moreno y robusto vestido con traje y corbata.

― ¡Hinata! 

― ¿Daichi-san? ―No podía creerse que Suga ya hubiera avisado a otros miembros del equipo de que estaba allí. Estaba seguro de que intentaría sonsacarle más información acerca de su estado antes de estar seguro acerca de si avisar el resto o no.

―Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo te ha ido?

―Bueno, voy tirando.

El gesto de Daichi se oscureció y miró en dirección a la cocina, probablemente recordando alguna advertencia de Suga que acababa de ver confirmada.

―Vamos, siéntate. Vamos a cenar en un rato. ¿Tienes reservado algún lugar en el que pasar la noche?

―Aún no.

―Entonces quédate aquí. El piso no es muy grande, pero hay sitio para uno más.

―No, yo…

―He dicho que te quedas aquí ―Daichi no había perdido la capacidad para sonar amenazador y poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Hinata asintió nerviosamente, justo como cuando jugaba con él en el equipo del Karasuno.

― ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Son muchas horas de camino desde Osaka.

―Pues…

― ¡A cenar! ―salvado por la campana.

Hinata no sabía cómo había terminado sentado frente a un plato de yakisoba un viernes por la noche en el piso de dos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, los cuales vivían a cientos de kilómetros de su residencia actual y a menos de veinte minutos andando de su antiguo instituto. De verdad que no tenía ni idea.

― ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? ―preguntó, sintiéndose un maleducado por no haber mostrado interés manifiesto hasta entonces.

―Bastante bien, la verdad ―sonrió Suga―. No nos podemos quejar. ¿Está rico?

―Mucho, mucho ―respondió Hinata mientras se llevaba otros tantos fideos a la boca―. Tenéis una casa muy bonita. ¿La has decorado tú, Suga-san? 

―Sí ―dejó traslucir su orgullo ante el cumplido―. Aunque mi sueldo en la clínica no da para mucho, hago lo que puedo.

― ¿Eres médico?

―Veterinario― sonrió―. Pero aún estoy de asistente. Tal vez en unos meses tenga suficientes méritos para que me dejen entrar en el quirófano.

―Eso es impresionante, Suga-san ―Hinata estaba seguro de que su amigo tendría un gran éxito laboral pronto y se sintió muy feliz por él―. ¿Y tú, Daichi-san?

―Organizo equipos de trabajo para empresas. Es mucho menos apasionante y divertido que el trabajo de Koushi, pero puedo gritarle a la gente, así que no está nada mal ―Hinata disimuló la sorpresa de oír a Daichi llamando a Suga por su nombre de pila. La convivencia parecía haberles hecho aún más cercanos.

Suga y Hinata rieron. Realmente esos dos parecían ser muy felices a pesar de las dificultades. Al fin y al cabo, tenían veinticuatro años cada uno, aún estaban empezando a despegar. Simplemente el haberse emancipado ya era un gran logro que el propio Hinata no había alcanzado.

― ¿Y qué hay de ti, Hinata? ¿A qué te dedicas? 

―Bueno, yo no he ido a la universidad como vosotros ―trató de salir por la tangente, pero no funcionó, porque los comensales mantuvieron silencio a la espera de más datos―. Lo intenté, pero no me aceptaron en ninguna.

― Siento oír eso… ―se lamentó Suga―. ¿Qué querías estudiar?

―En realidad intentaba entrar al equipo de voleibol.

―Ah ―El rostro de ambos se oscureció. Habían entendido lo que sucedía.

―También probé con otros equipos oficiales no universitarios ―Hinata continuó hablando, como si fuera un discurso ensayado carente de todo sentimiento, la vida de otra persona―. Pero tampoco me admitieron. Querían jugadores más altos.

―Hinata…

―Pero no pasa nada, mucha gente ha repetido las pruebas cinco veces, ¿no? Aún… aún queda esperanza para mí, aún pueden cogerme en los equipos profesionales a pesar de no haber debutado en el sub-21 ―bajó la cabeza y una lágrima se estrelló contra el plato de yakisoba. Su voz se había quebrado por completo―. ¿Verdad? 

La mesa se quedó en silencio mientras Hinata se enjugaba las lágrimas. No quería que sus compañeros le vieran derrumbarse, pero no podía continuar escondiéndolo más: Hinata Shoyo era un edificio en ruinas.

―Quería volver a Karasuno ―Una vez había empezado ya no podía parar―. Quería recordar por qué estoy haciendo todo esto, dejar de sentirme un fracaso y recordar… ―golpeó la mesa con los puños y se puso de pie, con las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro y los dientes apretados―. ¡Que yo todavía puedo volar!


	2. Los cuatro pilares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ― ¿Es que acaso lo que quieres no es ser feliz? ―preguntó Daichi―. No sabía que la vida tuviera otra finalidad aparte de esa.

Hinata se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por su arranque de sinceridad durante la cena. Suga y Daichi no le habían presionado; le habían permitido llorar y patalear hasta terminar de desahogarse. Seguía siendo el niño pequeño del equipo, como hacía siete años, cuando ingresó en Karasuno y Daichi tuvo que expulsarle del gimnasio por quitarle el peluquín al subdirector. Había ayudado a recoger la cocina en silencio y luego había acompañado a sus anfitriones hasta la sala de estar. Daichi le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y le sonrió paternalmente.

―Gracias por contarnos la verdad ―Le había dicho cuando se consiguió tranquilizar.

Sin embargo, Hinata seguía intranquilo al sentir cómo la tensión se iba acumulando entre los tres mientras se acomodaban en los sillones.

―Hinata… ―Suga fue el primero en romper el hielo―. Tenemos que hablar acerca de todo esto.

―Al fin y al cabo, seguimos siendo tus senpais y nos preocupamos por ti ―puntualizó Daichi.

―Y creemos, Daichi y yo, que tal vez necesites un cambio de orientación vital.

― ¿Orientación vital?

―Sí. Tú… quieres dedicar tu vida al voleibol, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

―Pero eso solo puedes conseguirlo si te admiten en un equipo profesional.

―Sí.

―Llevas ya cinco años intentando conseguir un fichaje y no te lo han dado. Vas a cumplir 22 años, y eso implica el cambio definitivo de categoría y el abandono de lo que es el sector de los estudiantes.

―Sí.

Suga parecía no saber cómo continuar, así que miró a su compañero en busca de ayuda.

―Lo que Koushi está intentando decirte es que a lo mejor ha llegado el momento de rendirse, Hinata…

―No puedo hacer eso ―miró al suelo, sintiendo como un jarro de agua fría se derramaba sobre su cuerpo, pero, contra todo pronóstico, no estaba enfadado. Nadie se había atrevido a dirigirle esas palabras antes, pero habían cruzado por su cabeza en millones de ocasiones durante el último año―. No puedo renunciar al voleibol.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo ―intervino Daichi―. Puedes seguir jugando, pero compatibilizándolo con… otras cosas.

― ¿Qué cosas?

―Pues… un trabajo, una casa… ya sabes, una vida de adulto.

― ¿Vida de adulto?

―Lo que Daichi quiere decir ―Suga volvió a tomar el relevo― es que no hace falta dedicarse a algo en cuerpo y alma durante 24 horas al día para disfrutar de ello. 

― ¿Me estáis diciendo que renuncie a mi sueño?

―No, Hinata. Te estamos diciendo que construyas un nuevo sueño. Uno que esté a tu alcance.

―A mi alcance… ―Hinata se quedó pensativo, con la mirada perdida. Parecía a punto de desgarrarse la tela de los pantalones de lo fuerte que la apretaba entre sus puños―. Antes todo parecía estar a mi alcance.

Daichi y Suga se miraron. Ambos sabían hacia dónde –o, mejor dicho, hacia quién- iba la conversación.

―Quiero derrotarle ―dijo Hinata con plena determinación―. Es lo que siempre he perseguido, desde la secundaria, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dan la oportunidad.

― ¿Entonces estás haciendo todo esto solo para quedar por encima de…?

―No lo digas ―Hinata interrumpió a Suga―. Su nombre, me refiero. Por favor. Lo he oído demasiadas veces; todos preguntan por él. Y también por el ataque rápido.

―Ese ataque… no puedes hacerlo sin él, ¿verdad?

Hinata miró al suelo y masculló entre dientes, lleno de ira:

―No. Y él tenía razón.

Daichi y Suga le miraron sin entender.

―Le necesito para ganar. Sin él… ―levantó la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, admitiendo en voz alta por primera vez lo que llevaba meses torturándole―. Sin él yo no soy invencible, pero él sin mí sí.

― ¿Entonces crees que ya ha llegado el momento de cambiar de vida? ―preguntó Daichi―. ¿Vas a darle una oportunidad a nuestra común existencia de mortales normales?

―No sé cómo hacer eso ―respondió Hinata, avergonzado ―. Siempre he sido un desastre en todo. No sé hacer nada además de jugar. 

―Nosotros podemos ayudarte. Te enseñaremos a vivir de otra manera ―dijo Suga. 

―La vida de los adultos no es para mí ―Hinata se encogió en su asiento, tan tozudo como el niño de ocho años que nunca había dejado de ser.

―Es más fácil de lo que crees ―Daichi se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón―. Solo tienes que reconstruirte a ti mismo usando otra estructura.

―Exacto, necesitas los cuatro pilares ―Suga sonrió pícaramente, como siempre hacía al entrar a jugar en los partidos.

― ¿Cuatro pilares?

―Hasta ahora tú has sostenido tu vida sobre un solo pilar: el voleibol ―empezó a enumerar con los dedos―. Competiciones, amistades, plan de vida, tiempo de trabajo, tiempo de ocio… toda tu vida se ha construido con el voleibol como base.

―Y un único pilar es una estructura muy inestable, especialmente cuando consiste en un balón, que es redondo ―puntualizó Daichi.

― ¿Y cuáles son esos cuatro pilares? ―Hinata estaba empezando a mostrar interés.

―Trabajo, amistad, aficiones y amor ―respondió Suga―. Si logras cubrir correctamente esas cuatro facetas, habrás instaurado las bases para una vida feliz. 

―El trabajo te traerá dinero para tener una casa, pero también muchas responsabilidades y estrés. Amistades y aficiones son los distractores que te ayudan a sobrellevar los problemas asociados al trabajo ―explicó Daichi―. Tu pareja es tu compañera de vida, tu mayor apoyo.

―Yo… yo no tengo nada de eso.

―Pero nos tienes a nosotros ―dijo Suga. 

―Dale una oportunidad a la vida de adulto normal, Hinata. Si pruebas durante un tiempo y ves que de veras no es para ti, siempre puedes volver a tu estado anterior, aunque no pareces muy feliz así.

―No. No soy feliz ―reconoció―. Pero es el precio a pagar por conseguir lo que quiero.

― ¿Es que acaso lo que quieres no es ser feliz? ―preguntó Daichi―. No sabía que la vida tuviera otra finalidad aparte de esa.

―No. Bueno, sí. Pero no. Quiero decir, lucho por tener el tipo de vida que me hará feliz.

― ¿Eso te está funcionando? 

―No…

― ¿Y si pruebas otro sistema? ―Suga seguía sin lograr convencer a su invitado, así que cambió de estrategia―. Si te bloquean un remate amplio tendrás que probar con un recto.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras; todo en la vida cobraba sentido para él si se lo explicaban en términos deportivos. Tenían razón. Había ido a Miyagi buscando respuestas a sus preguntas, y las había obtenido. Nada era parecido a lo que él esperaba, pero era una salida diferente, una que no implicaba ser bloqueado en cada remate y golpear la red en todos los saques. No estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero tampoco podía negarse a probar, mucho menos después del recibimiento que le habían dispensado sus ex compañeros de equipo. 

―Está bien, lo haré. Construiré los cuatro pilares.

Daichi y Suga celebraron la decisión de su amigo. Después de aquello siguieron charlando distendidamente y el clima se fue relajando, e incluso podrían jurar que Hinata parecía estar empezando a sonreír de nuevo un poco. Aquel era el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

 

Hinata estaba en la cancha, repitiendo por enésima vez las pruebas de entrada para un equipo semi-profesional de voleibol. Se elevó en el aire para realizar el saque con salto que tanto había estado practicando, el mismo que utilizaba Azumane Asahi en Karasuno. Sabía que lo dominaba, le salía perfecto, entraría en el borde de la línea, en la zona con la peor defensa, justo donde estaba apuntando. Lanzó, saltó, golpeó… y chocó contra la nuca de una persona que acababa de aparecer en el campo. El jugador se giró hacia él, con el gesto más aterrador que Hinata había visto nunca, recogió la pelota y se acercó a él lentamente. Cuando estuvo a su altura elevó el balón hasta su cara y empezó a apretárselo contra la nariz, tratando de ahogarle. Hinata intentó gritar, pero tenía el balón en la boca. No podía respirar. Luchaba con brazos y piernas para librarse del acoso del jugador misterioso, pero no podía. Iba a morir ahogado con una pelota de voleibol. 

El chico se despertó gritando de un salto, con falta de oxígeno y un dolor punzante en la parte superior de la nariz, completamente desorientado y asustado. Miró en derredor e hizo memoria de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior: estaba en casa de Daichi y Suga, más concretamente en su sofá. Ni cancha, ni balón, ni jugador misterioso; todo había sido un sueño. 

― ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Scho! Has asustado a nuestro invitado, ve a pedirle disculpas ―oyó decir a Suga desde el marco de la puerta, pero no parecía estar hablando con nadie―. Lo siento mucho, Hinata. Schopenhauer tiene la mala costumbre de tumbarse sobre la cara de la gente cuando duerme.

― ¿Schopenhauer? ―Hinata empezó a plantearse seriamente la salud mental de su amigo―. ¿Ese no es un filósofo alemán?

Suga hizo un gesto y salió de la estancia, regresando a los pocos segundos con un gato blanco y negro entre sus brazos.

―Hinata, te presento a Michín Shopenhauer. Scho, este es Hinata Shoyo, y tienes que portarte bien con él, ¿vale?

― ¿Michín Schopenhauer? ―. Repitió con incredulidad.

―Daichi y yo no nos poníamos de acuerdo con el nombre, así que tiene dos. ― explicó mientras le hacía carantoñas al gato como si fuera un bebé ―. El pobre está un poco confuso, pero parece que se va acostumbrado. 

―Ah ―Hinata estaba empezando a recuperarse del susto―. Encantado, Michín Schopenhauer.

―Tu ropa está limpia y planchada ―dijo Suga mientras dejaba de nuevo al gato en el suelo―. Vístete, que nos vamos.

― ¿A dónde? ―preguntó mientras se ponía en pie y se frotaba los ojos. Tenía pelos de gato en la cara.

―A empezar a construir tus pilares ―Suga sonrió―. Daichi ya se ha ido, si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde.


	3. Cimentando pilares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentía un calor especial en su pecho que hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado que podía sentir. Entonces lo entendió: acababa de empezar a construir su primer pilar, el de la amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Os dejo por aquí un nuevo capitulito, ¿espero que os guste!

Lo único en lo que Hinata podía pensar mientras seguía a Suga por las calles de Miyagi era en si se estarían dirigiendo a un sitio en el que hubiera comida. Su compañero iba delante, hablando animadamente sobre Michín Schopenhauer y lo bien que se portaba cuando tocaba cortarle las uñas. Veterinario vocacional, sí. 

Suga se detuvo frente a la puerta de una cafetería y Hinata dio gracias a todos los dioses que conocía. 

― ¿Preparado para cimentar tu primer pilar?

―Eso creo ―Más valía que ese pilar fuera compatible con el chocolate caliente.

Dentro del local, en una mesa grande, había un ruidoso grupo de veinteañeros, que montaron aún más escándalo al verles entrar.

― ¡Shoyo, máquina!

― ¡Bienvenido, Hinata!

― ¡City boy!

―Os voy a tener que echar de la cafetería ―amenazó Daichi.

― ¡Noya-senpai! ¡Tanaka-san! ¡Ennoshita-san! ―Hinata no podía creerse que estuvieran todos allí. 

― ¿Le llamas senpai a él y no a mí? - Tanaka se le acercó poniendo una de sus caras intimidatorias. - ¿Quieres pelea, maldito?

― ¡Calla, Ryu, que voy a invitar a mi kouhai a desayunar! ―Noya saltó sobre la espalda de su amigo.

― ¡Noya-senpai, no has crecido nada! ―exclamó Hinata―. Es impresionante.

El rostro de Noya se oscureció.

―Ya no te invito, por idiota.

Daichi puso orden en el corral y los condujo a todos hasta la mesa mientras pedía disculpas a los trabajadores del local.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar alrededor de la mesa, charlando, riendo, pegándose, como cuando eran adolescentes. Era reconfortante a la par que triste comprobar que algunas cosas nunca cambian, aunque en este caso era para bien.

―Así que, si tienes algún problema, ¡avísame y yo me encargaré de todos esos malditos! ―Tanaka puso una de sus caras―. Que ahora además de mi impresionante físico tengo una porra e impongo más. 

― ¿De verdad eres policía? ―Hinata no se lo podía creer―. ¿Me darás una vuelta en el coche patrulla?

― ¡Cuenta con ello!  
― ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Miyagi, Hinata? ―preguntó Ennoshita.

―Pues… depende de si encuentro trabajo y piso, supongo.

―Hay mucho trabajo y alquileres por aquí, no te costará encontrar. Además, el padre de mi prometida tiene una empresa, podría pedirle que…

―Vuelve a recordarnos que te casas con la hija de un millonario y te comes la porra, Chikara ―amenazó Tanaka.

― ¡Eso es genial, Ennoshita-san! ―exclamó Hinata.

―Y encima es guapa, ¿sabes? 

―Taeko es un ángel… ―Noya le pegó un pisotón a Ennoshita bajo la mesa para que se callara. Viendo lo feliz que era, Hinata entendió mejor aún a lo que Daichi y Suga se referían con la importancia de los cuatro pilares: Ennoshita los tenía todos, por eso le daban igual las burlas, las críticas y las amenazas de Tanaka.

―En mi restaurante buscan camareros, Shoyo ―intervino Noya―. Es un trabajo fácil y activo, no te aburrirías. Tampoco está nada mal pagado, y además conoces a muchas chicas. 

―Sabemos que esa es tu parte preferida, Noya ―apuntó Suga.

Todos rieron. Hasta ese día, Hinata no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba las reuniones de después de los entrenamientos. Sentía un calor especial en su pecho que hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado que podía sentir. Entonces lo entendió: acababa de empezar a construir su primer pilar, el de la amistad. Ya no estaba solo; tenía amigos que le apoyaban y le ayudaban, y se sentía enormemente seguro gracias a todos y cada uno de ellos. Tal vez parte de su depresión se debiera a que se había centrado tanto en su entrenamiento que no había podido hacer ni un solo amigo en Osaka.

― ¿Y qué ha sido de Azumane-san? ―preguntó―. ¿Y Tsukkishima y Yamaguchi? ¿Shimizu y Yachi? ¿Ukai-san y Take-chan? ―De repente tenía muchas ganas de ver a todos.

―Asahi está en el pueblo de su familia, en Nagasaki, ayudando con el negocio familiar ―explicó Noya―. Tuvo que irse cuando murió su abuelo, hace un par de años. 

―Tsukkishima y Yamaguchi se fueron a Tokyo, a la universidad, deben de estar haciendo las prácticas en alguna parte, es posible que vuelvan pronto ―dijo Daichi.

―Yachi está en Tokyo también, trabajando para la misma empresa que su madre, pero está intentando que la destinen aquí de nuevo ―contó Suga―. Viene a menudo por aquí, ella es la que ha pintado los cuadros del salón de casa.

―Y a mi amada Kiyoko-san se la llevaron a Harvard, para alejarla de mí e imposibilitar nuestro amor ―Tanaka empezó a hacer aspavientos―. Aún le guardo luto, por eso no tengo novia.  
―Creo que el asco que le das fue un obstáculo más grande para vuestra relación que Harvard.

―Chikara, hoy te comes la porra.

―Vaya… me hubiera gustado verles a todos, incluso a Tsukkishima.

―Oye, ¿no preguntas por Ka…? ―empezó Tanaka, pero Daichi y Suga le pisaron a la vez.

―Ese sé dónde está ―respondió Hinata fríamente, con el rostro oscurecido por la rabia.

―Entonces… ¿Quieres ser camarero? ―preguntó Nishinoya para rebajar la tensión―. Mi jefe está desesperado, no cubre plantilla y no encuentra a nadie.

―No sé si sabré hacerlo.

―Eres rápido y tienes reflejos para coger los vasos que se te caigan, eres perfecto para el puesto ― Se puso en pie en actitud chulesca―. Pero el mejor líbero de Miyagi seguirá siendo el empleado del mes y el que ostente el récord de más propinas por sus capturas de vasos voladores perdidos, así que tampoco te crezcas, Shoyo.

― ¡Eso es genial, Noya-senpai! ―Hinata saltó de su asiento―. ¡No pienso perder!

Al día siguiente Hinata se levantó a las cinco y media de la mañana para estar en la puerta del restaurante antes de que abriera, tal y como le habían dicho que hiciera. Trabajar en hostelería sería más duro de lo que pensaba. El viento helado de antes del amanecer la cortaba la piel como un cuchillo, de manera similar a cuando salía a correr a esas horas para preparar las pruebas de acceso. Habían sido cinco años de sacrificio, pero, aunque no le importaba hacerlo si eso le permitía acceder a un equipo, el no haberlo conseguido suponía que acababa de tirar cinco largos años de su vida y su juventud por la borda. Se preguntó si la pérdida de tiempo no estaría siendo realmente esta nueva iniciativa ideada por Daichi y Suga: ¿realmente quería ser camarero? ¿Tanto necesitaba ese dinero? ¿De veras levantarse a esas horas intempestivas y dedicar ocho horas a servir mesas iba a hacerle sentir realizado como ser humano? Tal vez cambiar de vida no era tan fácil como todos le habían hecho creer.

― ¡Shoyo! ―Noya le estaba esperando en la puerta―. Llegas justo a tiempo, vamos a empezar a repartir las tareas.

Todos fueron amables con él, incluido el jefe. Aún no había hecho nada, pero todo el mundo le estaba muy agradecido por haber tomado el puesto: estaban desbordados.

―Desde que llegó el nuevo chef todo el mundo quiere probar el maki especial de nuestro restaurante ―Le explicó el encargado―. La cantidad de clientes se ha triplicado en las últimas dos semanas, así que estamos teniendo muchos problemas de personal. Nishinoya te ayudará durante estos primeros días y te explicará cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí. Si todo va bien, dentro de un par de días entrarás en la rotación de turnos.

―Muchas gracias, señor ―Hinata se inclinó―. Me esforzaré mucho.

Y eso hizo, porque como el propio Hinata pudo comprobar ese día, su capacidad para poner toda su alma en lo que hacía no era algo exclusivo del voleibol. Aprendió a manejar las bandejas sin golpear a nadie con ellas, a ordenar las mesas, tomar los pedidos y recitar el menú antes de que empezara a llenarse el local a la hora de la comida. Para cuando llegó el final de su turno aún no había roto nada ni había cometido ningún error -insubsanable- con los pedidos de los clientes.

―Lo has hecho aún mejor de lo que esperaba, Shoyo ―Le felicitó Noya cuando ambos estaban recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse―. Te invito a una caña para celebrarlo.

Hinata se sintió enormemente reconfortado. Estaba más cansado de lo que esperaba y hacer todo bien le había costado más esfuerzo del que Noya creía, pero se sentía feliz por haberlo conseguido. No era una de esas vorágines de sentimiento como las que le embargaban cuando estaba jugando en Karasuno y ganaban un partido, pero tampoco estaba mal.

― ¿Has hablado con tus padres para decirles que te quedas aquí?

―Sí, les llamé en el descanso. Están contentos, les gusta que tenga un trabajo normal.

― ¿No te presionaban para que lo buscaras cuando estabas en Osaka? 

―No les hubiera escuchado. 

― ¿Y cómo fue que sí escuchaste a Daichi y Suga?

―Cuando recibí la última carta de rechazo me deprimí tanto que empecé a plantearme dejarlo ―bebió un trago de su cerveza―. Pero no quería hacerlo, así que vine aquí directamente sin pasar por casa, para retomar fuerzas.

―Y te encontraste con este par y ellos te convencieron de lo contrario, ¿no?

―Sí ―Hinata iba a cambiar de tema, pero reculó―. Noya-san, ¿tú no hiciste las pruebas para entrar en la universidad?

―No ― dio otro sorbo a la cerveza―. Mi viejo murió al poco de graduarme. Me puse a trabajar en el restaurante para llevar dinero a casa, así que ni me molesté.

―Lo siento mucho ―Hinata se sentía mal por haber preguntado. No quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo. 

―No es nada, ya hace seis años de eso. Está bien, gracias a que yo me quedé aquí mi hermana ha podido ir a la universidad. Ella es más lista y trabajadora que yo, le dará mejor uso a lo que aprenda.

― ¿Y tu carrera como líbero?

―Sigo siendo líbero ―Hinata le miró sin entender―. La de líbero es una posición que te dan la vida y la experiencia, una estrella bajo la que se nace ―miró hacia el techo―. Soy líbero porque trabajo para ganar dinero para que mi hermana vaya a la universidad. Cubro las espaldas de todos, que pueden seguir adelante solo porque saben que yo estoy detrás, protegiendo.

―No parece una posición muy genial ―confesó Hinata.

Noya sonrió.

―Tal vez no sea el puesto más llamativo o el que parezca más gratificante, pero a mí me encanta ―Se golpeó el pecho con el pulgar―. Y cuando mi hermana se gradúe, yo seré quien esté en primera fila animándola, y ella siempre sabrá que pudo llegar hasta donde está gracias a su hermano mayor.

Hinata miró al suelo. Envidiaba la entereza de Nishinoya.

―Venga, Shoyo ―Le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro―. No pongas esa cara. Daichi y Suga tienen razón, puedes sentirte realizado sin voleibol. 

―Tienes razón ―Hinata sonrió, pero por dentro se seguía preguntando si él lograría ser tan fuerte como Noya.

Los días fueron pasando y Hinata se integró completamente en la dinámica del restaurante. Ya no le resultaba tan agotador como al principio y había aprendido a animarse gracias a las sonrisas de los clientes y las felicitaciones del encargado y sus compañeros. Los pequeños placeres de la vida empezaban a tomar forma ante sus ojos a medida que su tristeza y obnubilación mental a causa del hambre de competición se iban disipando. Hablaba mucho con Daichi, Suga y Noya, y también quedaba con Tanaka y Ennoshita, pero, pese a lo a gusto que estaba con sus amigos, seguía acusando la falta de los otros dos pilares que aún no había empezado a cimentar: las aficiones y el amor. Necesitaba distraerse con algo diferente al trabajo, y también extrañaba el apoyo psicológico de alguien especial cada vez que le asaltaban las dudas y el remordimiento por haber abandonado su sueño.

Aquella noche Hinata se despertó por culpa de una pesadilla horrible sobre un partido de voleibol en el desierto, sin sombra ni agua. Sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros de piso, fue a la cocina a paliar su sed, pero para su sorpresa descubrió que no era el único despierto en la casa: oyó ruidos en el dormitorio y pegó la oreja para confirmar sus sospechas.  
Alguien estaba llorando.

―No lo vamos a conseguir nunca…

―Tranquilízate, Kou-chan, ya verás como sí…

―No, no vamos a poder ahorrar suficiente ―La voz de Suga sonaba entrecortada por el llanto.

―Me han ofrecido que colabore con otra empresa, puedo aceptar la oferta y tener dos trabajos, ganaremos más y podremos permitírnoslo. Buscaré una solución, pero no llores más, por favor…

― ¡Entonces no te veré nunca! ¿De qué nos sirve que nos lo den si no podemos disfrutarlo juntos?

―Aún somos jóvenes, tenemos tiempo. Tal vez en unos años podamos conseguirlo sin necesidad de ir a Camboya…

―Gays adoptando en Japón… Eres un iluso, Daichu ―Hinata pensó que Suga intentaba sonar ácido, pero el llanto que volvía a aflorar al final de cada frase le impedía conseguir el efecto―. No nos lo quieren dar, por eso siguen subiéndonos las tasas e inventándose más impuestos. No nos lo quieren dar, Daichu, no quieren…

―Pues los pagaremos. Tendremos a nuestro hijo, Kou-chan, te lo prometo ―Daichi sonaba mucho más entero, pero también se apreciaba un gran dolor en su voz.

Hinata se separó de la pared, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por haber oído aquella conversación tan privada. No tenía ni idea del infierno que estaban pasando sus amigos, y se sintió aún peor por estar en su casa haciendo gasto cuando tenían tantos problemas para pagar las tasas de la adopción. Volvió al sofá con el estómago revuelto y con las dudas creciendo en su interior acerca de si realmente la felicidad sería tan fácil de alcanzar, y si algún día esos pilares se terminaban de veras de cimentar.


	4. Secretos desvelados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había renunciado a ese camino, sí, pero iba a ser capaz de sonreír otra vez, y eso era lo más importante.
> 
> El fantasma del colocador se sentía cada vez más lejano; sus luces habían desaparecido de su vista, no porque estuvieran lejos, sino porque él había tomado otro desvío. 
> 
> Tal vez algún día incluso sería capaz de volver a decir su nombre de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo ^^ 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! :)

Hinata pasó casi toda la noche en vela pensando en la conversación entre Daichi y Suga que había escuchado furtivamente, por lo que cuando sonó el despertador apenas tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Dio gracias a que fuera sábado y sus amigos no madrugaran tanto como él, porque así podía evitar los encuentros incómodos en el desayuno mientras trataba de simular que no había oído nada.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar a Nishinoya de camino al restaurante.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―inquirió nada más verle la cara.

―Nada.

―Mentiroso ―Noya estaba claramente enfadado―. Si no me lo quieres contar, allá tú.

Hinata tuvo que pensar durante un largo rato cómo sacar el tema delante de su compañero.

―Noya-san, tú… ¿tú qué harías si supieras que eres una carga?

―No creo que seas una carga para Daichi y Suga, si es a lo que te refieres ―Le cortó―. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

―Bueno, es que anoche… ― no estaba seguro de si debía hablar de eso con Nishinoya, pero no tenía otra opción ―. me enteré, ¡por casualidad!, de que ellos tenían ciertos planes, ¡pero fue sin querer, lo juro! Y ahora… 

― ¿Han vuelto a subirles las tasas? ―Para la sorpresa de Hinata, Noya sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando.

―Sí.

― ¡Joder! ―El líbero le pegó una patada a la fachada más cercana―. Odio que siempre se estén comiendo todos sus problemas ellos solos. Si no fuera porque pillé a Daichi haciendo el papeleo una vez, ni me habría enterado de nada. ¿Qué has oído?

Hinata trató de reproducir la conversación que había escuchado la noche anterior lo más fielmente posible.

―La próxima vez que vea a Sugawara voy a romperle la cabeza ―concluyó―. ¡Joder! Van a ser los putos mejores padres del mundo, si no fueran una mierda de acomplejados.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―Hinata estaba asustado por el violento arranque de su amigo.

― ¿Cuándo te contaron que eran pareja?

―Nunca me lo han dicho.

― ¿Y por qué lo sabes?

―El piso solo tiene un dormitorio y la cama es de matrimonio.

―Sí, Yachi-san hizo la misma deducción. El resto de los de tu curso no han entrado nunca a su apartamento, sí que no lo saben.

― ¿Y vosotros?

―Chikara, Ryu y yo les pillamos dándose un beso en el gimnasio después de un entrenamiento en nuestro primer año ―respondió―. Asahi ya lo sabía, así que vete tú a saber desde cuándo están juntos. Ocho años mínimo.

―Entonces cuando yo entré en el equipo…

―Llevaban por lo menos un año saliendo.

―Increíble. ¿Y por qué no se lo han dicho a nadie?

―Porque son dos idiotas acomplejados de mierda, por eso. Si no fueran imbéciles seguro que ya habrían conseguido la adopción. Hubiéramos reunido el dinero entre todos para ayudarles. Ryu es poli, tiene contactos en la administración; Chikara les habría colado en alguno de sus viajes de negocios para llevarles a Camboya, Vietnam o donde leches sea que vayan a ir. Habríamos estado ahí para apoyarles cuando algo se torciera… Yo qué sé, mil cosas. Pero antes se cortan un brazo que hablar de su relación en público, serán amigos de cara a la galería eternamente, incluso para nosotros.

Hinata miró al suelo. Todo era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

―Pero creo que tenerte en casa les está viniendo bien ―Noya sonrió―. Gracias a que tú estás allí, ya no están tan metidos en el microcosmos-secreto-gay ese extraño que tienen montado. Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eres como su hijo de práctica, les estás ayudando a ganar confianza ―Le señaló severamente―. Así que más te vale que te vaya muy bien, porque como fracases se van a sentir los peores padres del mundo, ¿está claro?

― ¡Sí! ―Hinata asintió entusiasmado debido al fragor de la conversación, pero pensándolo fríamente no sabía si le hacía mucha gracia eso de ser el bebé del grupo. El cuervecito debería ir pensando en abandonar el nido.

Cuando volvió a casa, se dio de bruces con Suga en el rellano. Tenía turno de urgencias en la clínica, así que tenía prisa y no pudo detenerse a hablar con Hinata durante mucho tiempo. Estaba algo decaído, pero probablemente no se lo habría notado de no haber sabido lo que había sucedido. Se preguntó cómo era capaz de mostrar tanta entereza cuando estaba tan destrozado por dentro. 

― ¡Hola, Hinata! Tanaka ha llamado, dice que pasa a recogerte a las diez, que quiere que le acompañes a un sitio ―dijo Suga mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

― ¿A dónde?

― ¡Pasadlo bien! ―La voz de Suga se oyó desde un piso más abajo. Hinata hubiera jurado que se estaba riendo de él.

Una hora más tarde, Hinata esperaba duchado y vestido sentado en el sofá, acariciando a Michín Schopenhauer. El timbre sonó cinco minutos antes de lo esperado.

― ¡City boy! ―Tanaka entró en el apartamento vestido de manera más acorde a un criminal que a un policía―. ¿Aún no estás listo? ¿Qué haces así vestido?

―La pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú así vestido? ¿A dónde me llevas?

―Pues a ligar, ¿dónde va a ser? ¿No te lo ha dicho Suga?

― ¡No!

―Qué cabrón… pues venga, cámbiate y nos vamos. No puedes ir en pijama.

−Esta es mi ropa de salir.

−Vaya… − Tanak le miró de arriba abajo con gesto de desaprobación – Vas a tener que cambiarte igualmente.

― ¿Y qué me pongo?

― ¿No tienes nada de cuero?

― ¿Pero tú por quién me has tomado?

―Pues nada… va a parecer que voy de carabina de mi hermano de dieciséis años, pero qué se le va a hacer. 

―Cumplo veintidós este año ―llevaba muy mal que le echaran edad de menos. 

―Sí, y también mides 1’60. La vida es dura.

― ¡1’69! ―Pero lo de la altura era aún peor―. Vete solo, yo me quedo aquí.

― ¡Joder, Hinata, que era broma! Anda, ven… por favor, es muy patético salir de fiesta solo, y yo necesito una novia urgentemente, tírate el rollo…

―Pues vete con Nishinoya.

―Venga Hinata, ni que fuera la primera vez que sales de noche.

Se hizo el silencio.

―Es la primera vez ―dedujo Tanaka―. Vale, no pasa nada, no es tan grave, tampoco es como si fueras virgen o algo de eso.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Hinata ya había atravesado toda la gama de los rojos en su piel.

―No me jodas… ―Tanaka no salía de su impresión―. ¿Qué leches has hecho estos cinco años?

―Jugar al voleibol.

―Santo cielo.

Al final Tanaka logró sacar a Hinata del apartamento y llevárselo a rastras hasta un local que había a pocas manzanas de allí.

― ¿Un karaoke? ¿en serio?

―Claro. Es el mejor sitio del mundo para ligar. Alcohol, dos baladas y todas locas.

Hinata se sentía terriblemente ridículo. Nunca había estado en un karaoke, ni siquiera había salido por la noche ni había estado con chicas. Se sentía sumido en un universo completamente ajeno. Cuando Tanaka salió a cantar se sintió un poco mejor: era imposible hacer el ridículo más que él. No sabía mucho de chicas, pero si él fuera una de ellas no se le acercaba ni loco: verle cantar Love me like you do, de la banda sonora de 50 Sombras de Grey, con sus pintas de delincuente y poniendo caras extrañas en los agudos era un espectáculo grotesco. Pobrecito, pensó. A este paso iba a morir solo.

Al terminar la canción, Hinata estaba mucho más tranquilo, pero toda su paz desapareció en cuanto comprobó que era su turno de salir al escenario. Normalmente no se habría atrevido, pero su total ausencia de aguante para el alcohol hizo el trabajo por él. Eligió LEO de Tacica . Tanaka casi le mata por coger una canción triste, pero él no le escuchó: esa era la banda sonora de lo que había vivido durante los últimos cinco años y si tenía que cantar, al menos que fuera algo que de verdad le gustara.

Sorprendentemente, el efecto desinhibitorio del alcohol no afectó a su memoria, pudiendo recordar la letra completa. La tenía tan interiorizada que podía recitarla como un autómata mientras se dedicaba pensar en otras cosas. Se acordó de su compañero de equipo, El Rey; aquel a cuya sombra sentía que había vivido siempre, al que ya había tirado la toalla de superar. Se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado en las últimas semanas y de lo poco que se identificaba ya con aquella letra acerca de pelear por las causas perdidas. Había renunciado a ese camino, sí, pero iba a ser capaz de sonreír otra vez, y eso era lo más importante. El fantasma del colocador se sentía cada vez más lejano; sus luces habían desaparecido de su vista, no porque estuvieran lejos, sino porque él había tomado otro desvío. Tal vez algún día incluso sería capaz de volver a decir su nombre de nuevo.  
Cuando bajó del escenario dos chicas saltaron directamente hacia él.

― ¡Ha sido genial! ―exclamó una de ellas―. ¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad? 

―Le has puesto tanto sentimiento… casi lloro, pobrecito, has debido de sufrir mucho ―dijo la otra.

― ¿Tu pelo es natural? ¿Puedo tocar?

― ¡Hala! ¡Qué suave!

― ¡Oye, estás más fuerte de lo que parece!

― ¿Cuántos años tienes?

― ¿A qué instituto vas? 

― ¡Deberías venir al Shiratorizawa! 

Quince minutos después estaba de camino a casa con Tanaka, al que había suplicado para que le sacara de allí. Llevaba cuatro números de teléfono escritos en los brazos y juraría que le habían arrancado algún pelo de la cabeza. Su amigo iba mirando hacia otro lado, mucho más enfadado de lo que Hinata le había visto nunca.

―A la próxima les digo que eres virgen.

―Vale, perfecto ―Entre el fervor de unas y el odio de otros, sentía que su vida corría peligro, y Tanaka era el que más miedo le daba de todos los presentes.

―Mejor no, seguro que les parece romántico ―reculó, pensándoselo mejor―. No vuelvo a salir contigo de fiesta nunca. 

―Está bien ―Se revisó los brazos de nuevo y encontró un número más que no había visto antes―. Anda, el quinto.

―Todos los tontos tienen suerte ―farfulló.

Se hizo el silencio.

―Pero, ¿de verdad eres virgen?

― ¡Tanaka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta Hinata es el segundo ending de la primera temporada de Haikyuu!! (el de Kageyama entrenando, ese xD)


	5. Resaca de recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ―Habéis sido unos buenos padres ―dijo Yachi con tono socarrón.
> 
> ― ¿Eso te convierte en mi nuera? ―Suga le devolvió la puya.
> 
> ―No pienso pintarte más cuadros.
> 
> ―Como gracias a esto empieces a salir con Hinata, me querrás pintar la Capilla Sixtina en el salón, y lo sabes.
> 
> ―Por favor, ni que fuera pelirrojo natural.
> 
> ―Tres semanas: champú del barato, nada de tinte en el baño y ni rastro de raíces. Es cien por cien natural, nena.

― ¡Buenos días!

Hinata abrió los ojos con dificultad. Jamás le habían pesado tanto los párpados ni le había dado tantas vueltas la cabeza. 

― ¿Resaca? ―preguntó Daichi jocosamente.

―Eso parece…

―Mira el lado positivo: Koushi y yo nos vamos a jugar al voleibol, así que no te molestaremos y podrás descansar todo el tiempo que quieras en sil…

― ¿¡Voleibol!? ―Hinata saltó del sofá, mareándose y casi dándose contra el suelo en el proceso―. ¡Esperadme! ¡Voy!

― ¿Estás seguro de que estás en condiciones?

― ¡Sí, sí, sí! ―respondió entre trago y trago del cartón de leche hasta terminarlo―. Lo estoy, lo estoy. 

― ¿No vas a preguntar a dónde vamos ni con quién?

Hinata tenía la boca demasiado llena de bollería para responder.

―Déjalo, Daichi ―Suga llegó desde el dormitorio con la bolsa de deportes colgada del hombro―. Así podremos secuestrarle sin tener que poner excusas.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, no cogieron el coche ni el transporte público, sino que fueron andando, ¿tan cerca estaba? La respuesta apareció ante sus ojos como una realidad evidente: el polideportivo municipal.

―Pasa, te presentaremos al resto ―dijo Daichi.

Ante los ojos de Hinata había un grupo de hombres que le resultaban de todo menos desconocidos.

― ¡Shoyo!

― ¡Buenos días, Hinata!

―La resaca bien, ¿no?

―Seguís jugando ―Hinata no podía salir de su asombro: tenía delante a medio equipo de Karasuno―. ¡Seguís jugando y no me lo habíais dicho! ¡Tanaka, Ennoshita, Nishinoya! ―Miró a Daichi y Suga mientras hacía un mohín―. ¡No me lo habíais dicho!

―Lo sentimos mucho ―Suga hizo una inclinación de disculpa, pero la sonrisa traviesa no desapareció de su cara―. Pero pensamos que no era buena idea hablarte del equipo de la Asociación de Vecinos hasta que no estuvieras un poco más “desintoxicado” de todo esto del voleibol.

―Con la falta que nos hacía un bloqueador central ha sido difícil callarse ―confesó Noya.

― ¿Quién falta? ―Hinata se percató de que eran seis contándole a él. Efectivamente, no había bloqueador central.

―Nadie, éramos solo cinco. Hasta ahora, un amigo ha estado cubriéndonos la posición en los partidos como favor, pero no teníamos bloqueador central oficial ―explicó Daichi―. Ahora podrías ser tú, si quieres.

― ¡Claro! ―No cabía en sí de gozo, era como volver al instituto. O casi. Instintivamente miró a Suga, recordando que el colocador ahora era él y no El Rey. 

― ¡Vamos! ¿A calentar! ―Daichi tomó las riendas del entrenamiento―. Haremos un tres contra tres para practicar para el partido de dentro de dos semanas.

― ¡Sí! ―Hinata saltó entusiasmado y empezó a correr. Notó que había perdido un poco de forma después de unas semanas sin entrenar, pero se sentía lleno de energía.

Le tocó jugar con Suga y Ennoshita contra Daichi, Tanaka y Noya. Para su sorpresa, Nishinoya fue el colocador del otro equipo. Por ser el nuevo, le concedieron el primer saque.

Hinata sonrió para sus adentros. Ninguno se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lazó el balón delante de sí, corrió, saltó y… 

Daichi la recibió.

― ¡Genial, Hinata! ―exclamó el capitán―. ¡Ese saque con salto ha sido impresionante!

―Gracias ―No estaba molesto porque hubieran cogido su saque, sino más bien deseoso de iniciar el contraataque para ganar el punto y seguir sacando. El próximo no lo cogerían tan fácilmente.

― ¡Centro! ―gritó mientras se preparaba para saltar, incluso más alto de lo que solía hacerlo.

― ¡Hinata! ―Suga levantó el balón para él y…

Golpeó al aire. El balón rebotó tristemente por el suelo de su lado del campo. Sus rivales apenas celebraron el punto por la impresión.

― ¡Perdón! ―Se inclinó ante Suga, avergonzado―. Calculé mal, salté antes de tiempo, no volverá a pasar.

―Tranquilo, no pasa nada, es normal, no nos hemos coordinado. La levantaré más rápido la próxima vez. 

Suga sonrió, pero estaba pensando lo mismo que el resto del equipo: Había intentado un ataque rápido de ritmo negativo. Al volver a jugar con otras personas, Hinata se había adaptado inconscientemente de nuevo a sus colocaciones. Era el primero que sabía que eso solo podía hacerlo con él, pero no había podido evitarlo. Por mucho que lo odiara y se negara a pronunciar su nombre, había demostrado ante el resto cuánto lo tenía presente y lo echaba de menos en la pista.

El partido continuó sin contratiempos y Hinata no volvió a cometer errores de ritmo. Ganaron todos los sets. Los años de entrenamiento intensivo habían dado claros frutos: tenía el mejor saque de los seis y el remate más pulido, por no hablar de su clara superioridad física a nivel de velocidad y resistencia. En altura seguía estando en la cola, lo que le costó ser bloqueado más veces de las que esperaba.

― ¡Impresionante, Hinata! Vas a desbancar a Tanaka como estrella ―dijo Ennoshita cuando terminaron.

―Bueno, al menos yo no soy virgen ―Según dijo la frase se llevó las manos a la boca, arrepentido―. ¡Perdón, se me ha escapado!

― ¡Tanaka! ―El rostro de Hinata adoptó un tono similar al del uniforme de Nekoma.

― ¡Se me ha escapado, lo siento mucho!

Hinata quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Un silencio incómodo había caído sobre ellos como una gran losa de mármol. Ennoshita miraba al suelo y reía nerviosamente, sin saber bien que decir; por otro lado, Tanaka no hacía más que pedir perdón como un niño pequeño mientras que Noya estaba tan perplejo que le resultaba imposible el no abrir los ojos desorbitadamente y parpadear como un loco. Daichi alzó la mirada, encontrando el techo increíblemente interesante, rascándose la nuca como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Para terminar, Suga, el que menos afectado parecía, trataba de quitar hierro al asunto.

―Vamos, vamos, no pasa nada, tampoco es tan raro. A mí… a mí me parece muy romántico ―miró a su novio en busca de ayuda―. ¿A que sí, Daichi?

―Sí, sí, por supuesto. Es importante encontrar a la persona indicada.

―Con esas cosas es bueno no precipitarse ―intervino Ennoshita―. Mi prometida…

―Calla, Chikara ―Le cortó Tanaka―. Además, ayer en el karaoke consiguió cinco números de teléfono, tiene para elegir. 

― ¡Bien hecho, Shoyo! ―Le felicitó Nishinoya―. Ya verás qué rápido te libras de eso. 

― ¡Noya! ―Suga se escandalizó―. Pero serás bruto…

―Creo que es mejor que me vaya ―Sin mirar a nadie, Hinata recogió su bolsa y camino hacia la puerta del recinto―. Gracias por invitarme a jugar, me encantaría quedarme en el equipo.

―Claro, eres bienvenido ―respondió Daichi―. Hinata, ¿estás…? ―Pero ya se había ido―. ¿…bien?

Hinata huyó lo más rápido que pudo del polideportivo y se refugió en casa de Suga y Daichi. Necesitaba usar el teléfono.

 

Pocas horas después, Suga esperaba sentado frente a un café a que su acompañante apareciera, deseoso de verla después de tantos meses. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hablarle del regreso de Hinata, pero no sabía si era el mejor momento para sacar el tema a colación, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado por la mañana. Se sentía muy culpable por haber dejado que lo maltrataran así.

― ¡Koushi!

― ¡Hitoka!

La chica corrió hacia donde estaba y saltó sobre él, emocionada.

― ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

― ¡Y yo a ti, Hitoka! ―Se abrazaron con fuerza y Suga la invitó a sentarse―. ¿Qué tal en Tokyo?

―Una locura, como siempre ―hizo un gesto al camarero para pedir otro café―. He tenido que hacer muchas horas extra este mes.

―Siento oír eso.

―Sí… pero ha merecido la pena ―esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―. Me han concedido el traslado… ¡Vuelvo a Miyagi!

― ¡Eso es genial! ― apretó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, con cariño ― ¿Entonces es definitivo? ¿Te quedas aquí?

― ¡Sí! Se acabó dar vueltas entre dos ciudades, ¡vuelvo a casa!

―Y por fin podrás echarte novio, ¿no?

Yachi enrojeció.

―Bueno, ya veremos ―bebió―. ¿Cómo están todos?

―Bien, bien, como siempre. Daichi ha vuelto a cambiar de empresa y no para de aumentar horas, así que cada día coincidimos menos en casa. Cuando me asciendan a quirófano será oficial que seremos compañeros de piso fantasmas.

―Pero si tenéis unos ahorros increíbles…

―Una birria al lado de lo que nos piden en Camboya, créeme…

― ¿Otra subida?

―Otra más.

―Sabes que eso es ilegal, ¿no?

―Lo sé, cariño, lo sé… pero no podemos gestionarlo a través de una agencia japonesa, así que no tenemos otra más que pasar por el aro de todo lo que nos pidan.

―Estoy al corriente.

―Sin ti no hubiéramos encontrado los agujeros legales para conseguirlo ―Suga sonrió. No había suficientes años de vida para agradecerle a Yachi todo lo que había hecho por ellos con el asunto de la adopción. Sin ella estaban literalmente perdidos―. En serio, gracias.

―No hay por qué darlas. Es lo único bonito que he podido hacer con mi carrera desde que me licencié en Derecho ―miró a otro lado, distraída, buscando un cambio de tema―. ¿Y los demás? ¿Alguna novedad?

―Chikara ha fijado la fecha de la boda oficialmente, ¿recibiste la invitación?

―Sí, ya le mandé la confirmación. He avisado en el trabajo para tener ese día libre.

― ¿Tienes acompañante?

―Qué va, como no vaya con Schopenhauer…

―Sabes que el gato te adora ―Suga rio―. Pero creo que conozco a alguien mejor que podría ir contigo.

―Por favor, Koushi, deja de buscarme citas… no me apetece ir con un desconocido… ¿ya has olvidado el éxito de tu última “gran recomendación”?

―Ya te dije que lo siento… ¿cómo iba a saber yo lo del bondage? Y a este lo conoces perfectamente.

―Dime que no es Tanaka.

―No, tonta. Es Hinata.

Yachi estuvo a punto de escupir el café, pero logró contenerse.

― ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata Shoyo?

―Sí, Hinata Shoyo ―sonrió, disfrutando de la turbación de la chica― tu amor frustrado del instituto, ese Hinata.

― ¡No es mi amor frustrado del instituto!

―Por favor, Hitoka, no me tomes por tonto, que ya tengo canas. 

― ¿Pero no estaba en Osaka?

―Ha vuelto ―dejó caer de manera displicente―. Y parece que para quedarse.

Yachi bebió solo para poder cubrir su rostro con la taza.

― ¿Y cómo está? ¿Le va bien?

―Remontando. Ha estado pasando una mala etapa.

―Vaya, lo siento.

Se hizo el silencio.

― ¿Y… ha cambiado mucho?

―Está más guapo y un poco menos obsesionado con el voleibol, pero poco.

Suga le contó las vivencias de Hinata en los últimos cinco años. Los ojos se Yachi se cristalizaron por la emoción.

―Pobrecito… si lo hubiera sabido… ―gimoteó, conteniendo las lágrimas―. Habría intentado ayudarle…

―Puedes ayudarle ahora ―sonrió Suga, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro―. Te sigue necesitando.

― ¿A mí? 

―Sí, a ti. Vive conmigo y con Daichi, trabaja con Nishinoya y sale de fiesta con Tanaka. Necesita compañía femenina o se va a volver loco ―Yachi puso los ojos en blanco ―. ¿Sabes que nunca ha tenido novia?

Ella volvió a ponerse roja.

― ¿En serio?

―Sí, es virgen. 

Soltó la taza con un gritito y derramó todo el café sobre la mesa.

― ¡Lo siento! ―saltó del asiento y pidió disculpas mil veces mientras el camarero limpiaba todo y recogía la taza para cambiársela por otra―. Qué desastre…

―Santo cielo, Hitoka ―Suga estaba conmocionado por su reacción―. ¿Sigues enamorada de Hinata?

― ¡No! ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

― ¡Así que reconoces que es tu amor frustrado de la adolescencia!

― ¡Sí! digo… ¡no! ―Se dejó caer en el asiento mientras le servían una nueva taza―. Me lías, Koushi…

―Deberías darle una oportunidad.

―No sé, Koushi, yo estoy bien así…

―Ayer en el karaoke le entraron cinco.

― ¿¡Cinco!? ―estuvo a punto de tirar el café de nuevo, pero Suga sostuvo la taza.

―Como no te des prisa te lo van a levantar y te quedarás sin pareja para la boda.

― ¿Y todo esto a qué viene, Koushi?

― ¡Es que haríais tan buena pareja!

―No creo que alguien como Hinata fuera a fijarse en un Poblador B como yo…

―No digas tonterías, Hitoka, eres genial ―Suga se puso serio―. Eres inteligente, preciosa y buena persona. Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti. Cualquiera heterosexual, claro.

―Gracias por la aclaración...

―Ahora en serio: deberías ir a verlo, le va a hacer muchísima ilusión, y así de paso compruebas por ti misma que está bien y te quedas tranquila. 

―Sí, eso sí ―Yachi respiró tranquila por primera vez desde que el nombre de Hinata había salido en la conversación―. ¿Y cómo va lo del piso?

―Ya está casi terminado, nos lo darán dentro de tres meses como muy tarde.

―Se han tomado su tiempo para construirlo…

―La crisis, ya sabes ―suspiró―. Pero bueno, con el cambio tendremos el número de habitaciones necesario para cumplir el reglamento de adopciones, que es lo que importa. Y un tatami decente, que quiero volver a sentirme los pies. 

―Con ascensor, ¿no?

―A Dios pongo por testigo que jamás volveré a subir escaleras, y menos con un carrito.

― ¿Le habéis dicho ya a Hinata que os mudáis?

―Aún no, pero no es para tanto; nos vamos a las afueras, no a Australia. Además, lo he pillado con varios periódicos debajo del sofá con ofertas de alquileres redondeados. Creo que está yendo a mirar pisos después del trabajo ―sonrió―. El niño ha crecido mucho.

―Habéis sido unos buenos padres ―dijo Yachi con tono socarrón.

― ¿Eso te convierte en mi nuera? ―Suga le devolvió la puya.

―No pienso pintarte más cuadros.

―Como gracias a esto empieces a salir con Hinata, me querrás pintar la Capilla Sixtina en el salón, y lo sabes.

―Por favor, ni que fuera pelirrojo natural.

―Tres semanas: champú del barato, nada de tinte en el baño y ni rastro de raíces. 

― ¿De verdad?

―Lleva una foto de su hermana en la cartera y tiene la cabeza como una mandarina. Es cien por cien natural, nena.

―No me lo puedo creer ―Yachi había conseguido llevar la conversación a un terreno demasiado absurdo como para tomárselo en serio, lo que la hacía sentir mucho más tranquila.  
― ¿Por qué no vienes a casa a cenar esta noche? Le toca cocinar a Daichi, seguro que hace fajitas.

― ¿Es alguna clase de cita doble?

―Me tendrás más a mano si quieres pegarme en caso de que Hinata resulte ser aficionado al bondage.

―Todo ventajas, sí ―apuró el café y pidió la cuenta―. Si me prometes que no nos vas a dejar a solas ni vas a provocar situaciones incómodas, voy.

―Trato. No traigas alcohol, que el niño aún tiene resaca de ayer.

―Sí, mamá, no te preocupes…

―Y ponte guapa.

―Yo siempre estoy guapa.

―Lo sé, cariño.

Se levantaron después de pagar y cada uno siguió su camino. Yachi trató de disimular delante de Suga, pero estaba completamente aterrada ante la idea de su reencuentro con Hinata. Las tres horas venideras iban a ser las más largas de su vida, y su armario iba a terminar más revuelto que nunca, pero merecía la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero he estado de vacaciones esta semana y me ha sido imposible actualizar antes... ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! <3


	6. Cinco años no es nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ―El día que volví a Miyagi también llovía ―La voz de Hinata la sacó de sus pensamientos.
> 
> ― ¿Te trae malos recuerdos?
> 
> Hinata negó con la cabeza, desprendiéndose de la capucha. El agua empezó a mojarle el pelo y a resbalarse por su rostro, pero esta vez nadie podría confundir esas gotas con lágrimas. Se le veía feliz, aunque estar empapado continuaba siendo la última de sus preocupaciones.
> 
> ―Sé que todo es agua igual… pero esta lluvia… se siente diferente a la de ese día.

Hinata respiró hondo antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura, aterrado. No les había dicho ni una palabra a Daichi y Suga acerca de lo que había estado haciendo a lo largo de la última semana, y tenía miedo de que pensaran que su decisión se trataba de alguna clase de venganza por la vergüenza que había pasado esa mañana en el entrenamiento de voleibol. Después de un par de minutos parado frente a la puerta, reunió el valor necesario para abrirla.

― ¡Ya he vuelto! ―saludó, tratando de sonar casual.

― ¡Hola, Hinata! Pasa, tenemos visita ―desde la puerta podía ver a Suga de espaldas en su sillón, pero no a su acompañante.

―Encantado, soy Hina… ―La frase quedó interrumpida en el mismo momento que la invitada de la noche entró en su campo de visión―. ¿Yachi-san?

― ¡Hinata! ―Ella se acercó hacia donde estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―. ¡Me alegro tanto de…!

― ¡Yachi-san! ―Hinata la abrazó efusivamente, levantándola y haciendo que diera una vuelta completa en el aire―. ¡Qué alegría verte!

―Gracias ―Yachi agradeció que las siete capas de maquillaje que llevaba encima ocultaran su rubor. Podía ver a Suga celebrando el abrazo por detrás de la espalda de Hinata, animándola a seguir hablando―. Te… te hemos echado mucho de menos.

― ¡Y yo a vosotros! Muchísimo, de veras ―sonaba tan emocionado como siempre―. Estás preciosa, de verdad.

―Tú… tú, tú, tú… también estás alucinante ―Y decía la verdad. Suga no la había avisado de los casi diez centímetros que había crecido, ni tampoco acerca del ensanchamiento de su espalda, el desarrollo de sus músculos o el brillo de su sonrisa. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, como cuando tenía quince años, y se sintió igual de estúpida que entonces.

Hinata tampoco había mentido. Estaba completamente impresionado por el efecto que habían tenido los años en su amiga: no había crecido, pero los zapatos de tacón y su sencillo vestido negro, que ondeaba alrededor de sus rodillas cada vez que ella se movía, estilizaban su figura hasta límites insospechables. También tenía el pelo mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, y colaboraba en la formación del precioso contraste entre la palidez de su piel y la oscuridad del vestido, que enmarcaba sus hombros como si fuera el abrazo de un ser querido.  
― ¡Koushi! ¡Ven! ―Daichi suplicó ayuda desde la cocina y Suga acudió instantáneamente, dejándolos solos. 

― ¿Cómo va todo? ―preguntó Hinata mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía que reconocer que la presencia de la Yachi adulta le imponía más que la de la estudiante de bachillerato.

―Bien, muy bien ―Se preguntó si Hinata podría oír su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, porque para ella era un ruido ensordecedor―. He estado trabajando en Tokyo, en la misma empresa que mi madre, pero me han destinado de nuevo a Miyagi.

― ¡Genial! Las grandes ciudades son horribles, al menos para mí.

―Yo también prefiero el campo ―sonrió.

―Es ideal para criar niños ―comentó Suga jocosamente mientras llevaba los platos vacíos a la mesa. 

―Sí, bueno… ―Yachi deseó matar a su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas. Hinata se rascó la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente.

― ¿Entonces tú también eres diseñadora, como tu madre? ―preguntó.

―No, yo soy abogada ―respondió. Sonaba triste―. Mi madre me dijo que se estaba creando un departamento de jurídica muy grande en la empresa y me recomendó que estudiara Derecho por eso. Trabajo rápido y bien pagado.

― ¿Pero te gusta?

―Bueno… no lo odio.

Hinata se mostró apenado al oír eso, y Yachi apreció por primera vez la presencia de ciertas marcas de expresión propias de la tristeza en el rostro de su amigo que nunca antes habían estado allí; como si su piel se hubiera amoldado a ese gesto. Posiblemente esas secuelas de su pasado no se fueran a borrar nunca. Deseó abrazarle y protegerle como nunca antes lo había hecho, y entendió al instante la actitud defensiva y maternal que tenía Suga hacia él.

― ¡A cenar! ―Daichi hizo aparición con una bandeja humeante llena de comida mexicana. Aún llevaba el delantal y las manoplas, lo que daba lugar a una imagen ridícula y hogareña a partes iguales. Hinata deseó sacarle una foto para mandársela a Nishinoya y reírse de ella como hicieron con las de Tanaka embutido en cuero en el karaoke, pero no quería ser tan cruel con Daichi.  
Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y pasaron un rato charlando acerca de comida mexicana y otras cosas intrascendentes.

― ¿Y dónde has estado toda la tarde, Hinata? ―preguntó Daichi.

―En el notario ―contestó. Llevaba todo el día preparándose para esa pregunta―. He firmado el contrato de alquiler.

― ¿Ya has elegido? ¡Qué rápido! ―Daichi no mostró ni la más mínima sorpresa por su marcha―. Sabíamos que estabas buscando, encontramos los periódicos ―aclaró ante el gesto de extrañeza de Hinata.

― ¿Cómo es el piso? ―preguntó Suga, curioso.

―Está bien, no es un palacio, pero lo tengo cerca del trabajo y el alquiler es muy asequible ―prefirió morderse la lengua y no decir que era, literalmente, el único que podía permitirse con su sueldo.

― ¿Cuándo te trasladas? ―dijo Daichi.

―Mañana por la mañana.

― ¿Ya está listo para entrar a vivir? ¿Tan pronto?

―El otro inquilino lleva ya una semana viviendo allí. 

― ¿Quién es tu compañero? 

―No lo sé, cuando fui a ver el piso no estaba.

― ¿Te has metido a vivir con alguien a quien no conoces y del que no tienes ninguna referencia? ―Suga no salía de su asombro.

―Sí ―Hinata no entendía el desconcierto de sus tres amigos, que le miraban como si fuera un alienígena―. Vamos, no es para tanto, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

― ¡Cualquier cosa! ―Yachi estaba atacada de los nervios―. Mi primera compañera de piso juraba estar poseída por un demonio, hacía rituales de invocación todas las noches y me pedía que la llamara Yohanne. Me largué a los cinco días, y fui la que más aguantó. 

―No le asustéis así… ―Suga quiso calmar a Hinata. Firmado el contrato ya de nada servía pararse a pensar en esas cosas―. Te ayudaremos con la mudanza. Tendrá ascensor, ¿no?

―No, no tiene.

―Pero será un primero.

―Quinto.

― ¡Jesús!

―Pero no os preocupéis por eso, que ya bastante habéis hecho por mí ―Hinata temía que Suga se desplomara del susto―. Va a ayudarme Tanaka, para compensarme por lo de hoy.

―No, hombre, nosotros también… ―Daichi intentó hablar, pero Suga le cortó.

―Deja que suba escaleras el calvo.

Hinata y Yachi no pudieron contener la risa, que se extendió por toda la mesa, distendiendo el ambiente. El resto de la velada fue realmente agradable, aunque Hinata podía apreciar que Daichi y Suga estaban esforzándose por minimizar la importancia que tenía su partida para ellos. Durante las últimas tres semanas él había tenido miedo de ser una carga para sus amigos, pero, ahora que se marchaba, se daba cuenta de que ellos se sentían más solos de lo que parecía. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su adopción fuera un éxito, confiando en que sería unos magníficos padres, y entendía que durante estas semanas habían cuidado de él como si fuera un niño, pero no podía seguir estando bajo su cuidado para siempre. Ya no solo era cuestión de ser una carga para los demás, sino de serlo para sí mismo.

―Creo que es hora de que me vaya ―dijo Yachi, levantándose de la mesa cuando el reloj marcaba pasadas las doce de la noche―. Pero creo que os voy a tener que pedir prestado un paraguas.

― ¿Has venido andando? ―preguntó Suga mientras la acompañaba a puerta y le tendía un paraguas.

―Sí, mañana me paso a devolvértelo.

― ¡Espera, Yachi-san! ―Hinata apareció tras ella con el abrigo a medio poner―. Te acompaño.

― ¡No hace falta! ―Si lo hubiera dicho una octava más abajo hubiera sonado hasta convincente.

― ¿Cómo vas a irte sola de noche con esta lluvia? ―Hinata la miró sin entender―. Te acompaño.

―Eres todo un caballero, Hinata ―Daichi le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de aprobación, como cuando hacía un buen remate. 

―Hitoka, por favor, no te resistas ―Suga lanzó una sonrisa pícara a su amiga al tiempo que abría la puerta―. Solo quiere asegurarse de que llegas a casa sana y salva.  
Yachi no tuvo otra más que ceder y abandonar la casa con Hinata y un solo paraguas, porque “casualmente”, el de Suga estaba roto y no podían usarlo. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, ella no hacía nada más que imaginarse a sí misma caminando de noche con Hinata por las calles empapadas, apretados bajo el mismo paraguas, la lluvia y las luces de la ciudad, sin nadie más alrededor. ¿Por qué volvía a sentirse la protagonista de un manga shoujo?

Pero para su sorpresa, Hinata fue mucho más caballeroso (o atolondrado, según se mire) que todo eso, y le cedió el paraguas entero a ella, conformándose con la capucha de su abrigo. Yachi no supo si sentirse afortunada o decepcionada por haberse librado de la escena romántica. Suga estaría muy enfadado con Hinata si lo viera, y también con ella por no atreverse a ofrecerle que compartieran el paraguas.

―El día que volví a Miyagi también llovía ―La voz de Hinata la sacó de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Te trae malos recuerdos?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, desprendiéndose de la capucha. El agua empezó a mojarle el pelo y a resbalarse por su rostro, pero esta vez nadie podría confundir esas gotas con lágrimas. Se le veía feliz, aunque estar empapado continuaba siendo la última de sus preocupaciones.

―Sé que todo es agua igual… pero esta lluvia… se siente diferente a la de ese día ―Se volvió hacia ella―. No sé si me has entendido… la otra era como ¡wham! y esta es más… whosh… flush…

―Sí, sí, te he entendido ―continuaron andando en silencio un rato, hasta que Yachi volvió a armarse del valor suficiente para hablar―. Hinata, ¿quieres entrar bajo el paraguas? Te estás mojando mucho.

―No te preocupes, me encanta. Además, si me acercara tanto a ti ahora, te empaparías.

―No lo sabes tú bien… 

― ¿Cómo?

― ¡Nada, nada! ―Suga también tenía razón en lo de que era muy inocente. Dio gracias a ello, porque si hubiera captado la indirecta ahora se estaría muriendo de vergüenza. Quiso cambiar de tema desesperadamente―. ¿Y el voleibol sigue siendo tu afición principal? ¿Te gusta la filatelia? 

― ¿Fila-qué?

― ¡Hemos llegado! ―Yachi se refugió en el porche y cerró el paraguas, teniéndoselo a Hinata a un brazo de distancia.

― ¿Está tu madre? ―preguntó mientras cogía el paraguas, acortando la distancia entre ellos a apenas veinte centímetros. Yachi apenas podía respirar. Igual sí había captado la indirecta.

―No… no está ―tragó saliva―. Vive en Tokyo… ¿por qué lo dices?

―Porque es la misma casa en la que vivías en el instituto, así que pensé que seguiría aquí ―Hinata la miró con el gesto más puro e inocente del mundo. No, él no había captado la indirecta y ella tenía la mente muy sucia.

―La casa es suya, pero vivo sola ―explicó―. ¿Quieres… pasar? ―Nunca le había costado tanto pronunciar dos palabras seguidas. A estas alturas ningún maquillaje podía ayudarla a disimular nada.  
―Es muy tarde y mañana tengo la mudanza ―Se excusó Hinata―. Pero si algún día te aburres, llámame y me pasaré a verte ―sonrió, sin ser consciente de lo malinterpretable que podía ser todo lo que decía.

―Sí, claro, genial ―Yachi quería que se la tragara la tierra―. ¡Hasta luego!

Hinata se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole la cara humedecida por las gotas de agua. El movimiento de su pelo al alejarse también la salpicó. Abrió el paraguas y salió corriendo mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

― ¡Hasta otro día, Yachi-san! ―sonreía.

―A… Adiós… ―Y ella también. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, justo al lugar donde Hinata la había besado. Tardó varios segundos más aún en reaccionar, cuando él ya estaba fuera de su campo visual―. Koushi me va a matar… ―murmuró mientras abría la puerta de la casa y se internaba en ella, plenamente consciente de que había caído completamente en las redes de Hinata Shoyo de nuevo y de que esta vez ya no había vuelta atrás.


	7. "Shoyo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En ese momento lo único que se oyó en la habitación fue el sonido de una pelota de voleibol cayendo contra el suelo y rodando hasta los pies de Hinata.
> 
> ―Kageyama ―Era la primera vez que pronunciaba ese nombre en cinco años, y lo hizo con todo el odio que guardaba dentro.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se levantó muy temprano para gestionar la mudanza. Sus padres habían contratado un servicio de transporte para que llevara todas las cosas que tenía en Osaka directamente al piso nuevo, y tenía que estar allí antes que ellos. Tanaka iría con él a empezar a montar algunos muebles que el dueño le había dejado de un inquilino anterior. Para su sorpresa, Daichi y Suga estaban levantados.

― ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?

―Despedirnos de ti ―dijo Daichi, como si fuera evidente―. Aunque no lo creas, vamos a echarte de menos.

―Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? Y llama si tienes cualquier problema ―Suga estaba más afectado que su madre cuando se marchó de Osaka―. Y si te da un soponcio de tanto subir escaleras, vuelve y te buscamos un primero.

―Lo haré ―Hinata rio y se le saltó una lágrima sin querer―. No tengo vida suficiente para agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí.

―No tienes nada que…

―Sí, tengo algo ―Hinata sacó un sobre del bolsillo y se lo tendió a la pareja. Daichi lo abrió y sacó varios billetes de su interior―. Por las molestias… y los gastos.

―Hinata, no… ―Daichi trató de devolverle el sobre, pero él se negó―. Tú lo necesitas.

―Ese dinero es de mis padres ―confesó―. Son ellos quienes os lo envían. Quieren daros las gracias por haberme ayudado tanto. Dicen que habéis sido mejores padres que ellos, y a partir de ahora quieren tratar de estar a vuestra altura.

Suga miró al suelo y Hinata supo que estaba llorando. 

―No soy vuestro hijo ―Se le quebró la voz en la garganta―. Pero me habéis tratado como tal y… y no tengo palabras para agradeceros todo esto, porque sin vosotros de verdad que no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. Y os prometo… os prometo que me convertiré en un adulto de provecho, para que siempre podáis estar orgullosos de vuestra labor.

―Ya estamos orgullosos de ti… Shoyo ―dijo Daichi, dejando ver abiertamente cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

Los tres se abrazaron con fuerza, llorando como niños pequeños. Ninguno esperaba que la despedida fuera a ser tan dura para todos. En ese momento alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza, obligando a que se separaran.

― ¡Hinata! ¡Venga, que llevo media hora con el coche en doble fila! ¿A qué leches esperas, idiota? ―Tanaka siempre rompiendo los momentos bonitos. 

― ¡Ya voy! ―gritó, recogiendo el macuto del suelo y saliendo por la puerta―. Hasta pronto.

―Hasta luego ―Daichi pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Suga y juntos vieron como Hinata abandonaba el piso por última vez.

Tanaka y Hinata abrieron la puerta del piso a las siete y media de la mañana, una hora antes deque llegara el camión de la mudanza. 

―No podemos hacer mucho ruido ―susurró Hinata―. El otro chico estará durmiendo.

― ¡Una mierda! ―respondió Tanaka a voz en grito―. ¡Aquí madrugamos todos! ―caminó firmemente hacia una de las habitaciones―. Que nos ayude con la estantería, que pesa como un muerto. ¿Esta es la suya?

―Sí… ―Hinata estaba muy arrepentido de haberle pedido ayuda con los muebles. Ahora su compañero de piso le odiaría de por vida.

― ¡Oye, tú! ¡Despierta! ―Tanaka empezó a aporrear la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta―. ¿Hola? ―trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave―. ¿Estás seguro de que tienes compañero?  
―Sí, el casero me dijo que lleva una semana instalado ―Hinata tampoco entendía nada―. Igual ha salido a hacer algo.

―Igual… ―volvió a tratar de abrir la puerta―. ¿Por qué cierra con llave? ¿Qué guarda ahí dentro?

―Yo que sé, ¿dinero? ―preguntó Hinata desde su propia habitación, donde estaba empezando a desempolvar el armario.

―Seguro que es porno.

―Estás enfermo.

Tanaka se encargó de montar la estantería mientras Hinata limpiaba la habitación y acomodaba la ropa en el armario. Era una tarea muy aburrida, así que se esforzó por buscar un tema de conversación.

―Ayer vi a Yachi-san.

― ¿Ha vuelto? Hace meses que no se pasa por aquí.

―Sí, se va a trasladar a Miyagi.

―Me alegro por ella.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio.

―Es… es muy guapa, ¿no crees? ―preguntó Hinata.

― ¿Yachi? Sí. No es Shimizu, pero es mona ―apretó más fuerte los estantes―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta?

― ¿A mí? ―Hinata se sintió muy contrariado por la pregunta. No se lo había planteado―. No lo sé.

― ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?

―Es que no lo sé ―odiaba hablar de estas cosas con Tanaka, pero era el único que parecía tener algún interés por su vida sentimental―. Creo que nunca me ha gustado nadie.

―Qué raro eres… ―Tanaka cogió el destornillador y empezó a unir la estantería contra la pared―. Vamos a ver, has dicho que te parece guapa. 

―Sí.

― ¿Y te cae bien?

―Sí, mucho.

― ¿Estás a gusto con ella?

―Más que con ninguna otra persona.

― ¿Te gustaría estar con ella más tiempo?

―Sí, se me pasa volando cuando estamos juntos.

― ¿Y te pone?

― ¿Cómo?

―Que si te pone.

―No te entiendo.

―Dios mío, Hinata ―Tanaka se dio un cabezazo contra la estantería― ¡Sexo! 

― ¡Ah! Pues… no sé.

― ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Te tocas? 

― ¡Claro que sí!

― ¿Y en que leches piensas si no es en chicas?

― ¡No sé, no pienso en nada concreto! ―Se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿por qué estaba hablando a grito pelado sobre masturbación con Tanaka en su nuevo piso?

― ¡Pues empieza a pensar, pedazo de idiota! ―Tanaka le lanzó un tornillo a la cabeza, pero lo esquivó― ¿Qué piensas hacer en la cama si no cuando te eches novia? ¿Jugar al dominó?

― ¡No me presiones! 

― ¡Hinata, que tienes veintidós tacos!

― ¡Veintiuno!

―Cinco números de teléfono en el karaoke… qué desperdicio.

―Envidioso.

―Me voy a teñir de naranja.

― ¡Que mi pelo es natural!

―Puto raro.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio un rato más, hasta que a Hinata volvió a asaltarle otra pregunta. Total, a estas alturas ya no podía sentirse más humillado.

―Tanaka, ¿qué significa filatelia?

―Creo que es algo de coleccionar bichos.

― ¿Y empaparse?

―Pues “mojarse mucho”. Hinata, por favor, cómprate un diccionario y deja de dar por culo.

―Ya, eso ya lo sé. Pero, ¿tiene otro significado?

― ¿Cómo que otro sig…? ―Tanaka se interrumpió a sí mismo―. No puede ser que seas tan tonto...

― ¿Entonces tiene doble sentido?

―Claro que lo tiene.

― ¿Entonces qué significa que una chica te diga que se empapa?

―Pues… ―El ruido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose le interrumpió.

― ¡Es mi compañero de piso! ―Hinata soltó lo que tenía entre las manos y salió corriendo a recibirle, lleno de curiosidad por ver quién era.

En ese momento lo único que se oyó en la habitación fue el sonido de una pelota de voleibol cayendo contra el suelo y rodando hasta los pies de Hinata.

―Kageyama ―Era la primera vez que pronunciaba ese nombre en cinco años, y lo hizo con todo el odio que guardaba dentro.

―Hinata ―El dueño de la pelota tampoco fue capaz de ocultar su asombro. Sus palabras estaban más cargadas de asco que de odio. 

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vivo aquí.

―Yo también.

―Qué inconveniente.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―Cada vez hablaban más rápido y su voz se iba cargando de mayor hostilidad.

―No me gusta vivir con fracasados.

―Repite eso.

―No me gusta vivir con fracasados.

― ¡Hijo de…! ―Hinata saltó sobre él, preparado para partirle la nariz de un puñetazo, pero Kageyama era más fuerte, y pudo sostenerle antes de que llegara a golpearle―. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

― ¡Es mi casa! ¡Vete tú! ―Kageyama le lanzó violentamente contra la pared para alejarlo de sí, pero Hinata volvió a saltar con energías renovadas, alcanzando a hacerle un profundo arañazo en la cara, que empezó a sangrar de inmediato.

― ¡Idiota, suéltame! ―Se lo quitó de encima con un puñetazo en la cara, que mandó a Hinata directo al suelo. Se llevó la mano al pómulo, dolorido, pero volvió a levantarse y a tratar de agredir a Kageyama.

― ¡Maldito enano! ¿Quieres meterte con gente de tu puto tamaño? ―Kageyama tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sostenerle y que no le sacara los ojos. Se llevó un mordisco en la mano y tuvo que soltarle con un grito.

― ¡No me llames enano! ―gritó antes de recibir una patada directa a la boca del estómago, que le dejó sin respiración y volvió a mandarle al suelo. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban se agarró a la pierna de Kageyama, intentando hacer que le fallara la rodilla y cayera, para que la ventaja de la altura se hiciera mucho menos patente. Lo estaba consiguiendo cuando Tanaka entró corriendo en escena.

― ¡Estate quieto! ―agarró a Hinata y tiró de él hasta separarle de la pierna de Kageyama, labor para la que necesitó hacer uso de toda su fuerza―. ¿Estáis locos? ¡Qué hacéis curtiéndoos a hostias!

Aprovechando que Hinata estaba sujeto, Kageyama volvió a ir hacia él, con el puño listo para terminar de arreglarle la cara. Tanaka tuvo que soltar a Hinata para interponerse, pero entonces este volvió a saltar sobre Kageyama. El policía siguió tratando de detenerles, pero era incapaz de reducir a los dos al mismo tiempo, y ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a parar. La salvación llegó con el camión de la mudanza, cuyos trabajadores intervinieron inmediatamente al encontrar la puerta del piso abierta, ayudando a Tanaka, quien había recibido unos cuantos golpes en el proceso, a separar a los dos chicos.

Diez minutos más tarde los dos estaban sentados en la cocina, con una bolsa de hielo cada uno, mirando al suelo mientras eran reprendidos por Tanaka.

―Si es que no se puede ser más burros.

―Empezó él ―acusó Kageyama. 

―Me llamó fracasado.

―Porque lo eres.

― ¡Repítelo!

― ¡Basta! ―Tanaka les propinó un capón a cada uno―. ¿Cómo vais a vivir así?

―Que se vaya ―dijeron ambos al unísono.

―Eso no va a pasar ―Tanaka disolvió todas sus esperanzas―. Habéis firmado un contrato y pagado un alquiler, ninguno puede irse ahora. Tenéis que aprender a tener la fiesta en paz.

Y así fue: Hinata y Kageyama instauraron un sistema de convivencia basado en fingir que el otro no existía. Pusieron sus nombres en los armarios de la cocina y las baldas de la nevera, y apuntaban en una lista todos los objetos de uso común que compraba cada uno y su precio, de manera que al final de cada día siempre aparecía un sobre con la cantidad que le correspondía debajo de la puerta de su habitación al que había hecho la compra. Se distribuyeron silenciosamente el horario de uso del baño y de la televisión, de manera que nunca se cruzaban. El casero, atónito, juraba no haber tenido jamás unos inquilinos tan silenciosos y educados. 

Sin embargo, pese a que aparentemente no tuvieran ningún contacto, ambos estaban más pendientes de la vida del otro de lo que ellos mismos creían. Hinata sabía que Kageyama no tenía otro trabajo más que entrenar intensamente, más aún de como él lo hacía cuando estaba preparando las pruebas. No podía revolver sus cosas, porque estaban celosamente guardadas bajo llave en su habitación, pero estaba seguro de que encontraría papeles de fichaje de equipos profesionales y un certificado de la Universidad de Tokyo, en cuyo equipo había jugado los últimos años, como pudo comprobar por las camisetas que llevaba a entrenar a veces. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, también había crecido, alcanzando el afamado metro noventa, lo que hacía sus encuentros en el pasillo mucho más tensos, ya que tenía que estirar el cuello más de lo que le gustaría para poder mirarle a los ojos. El destrozo que le había hecho en la cara del primer día también tenía su explicación, como comprobó cuando Kageyama se dejó la tarjeta de socio del gimnasio en la cocina. Tenía exactamente el mismo cuerpo y forma de vida que él había soñado tener, pero que nunca había alcanzado a lograr. Hinata tenía que admitirlo: estaba muerto de envidia, y Kageyama lo sabía.

Muchos días salía tan cansado y deprimido del trabajo ante la idea de volver a casa y encontrarse a Kageyama en el salón viendo partidos de voleibol, que se iba directo a casa de Yachi, la cual solo trabajaba por las mañanas, y volvía para la hora de la cena, cuando los partidos habían terminado y su compañero de piso se había encerrado en su cuarto. Nishinoya le hacía bromas sobre cuándo iba a trasladarse oficialmente con su novia, pero a Hinata aún seguía resonándole demasiado alto en la cabeza su conversación con Tanaka como para atreverse a proponerle nada de relaciones a Yachi, si bien a aquellas alturas sus amigos le habían abierto los ojos a porrazos para que se diera cuenta de que la chica tenía un interés en él que iba más allá de la amistad. Había tratado de armarse de valor y llamar a alguno de los teléfonos que tenía apuntados del día del karaoke en varias ocasiones, pero al final siempre entraba en pánico y era incapaz de marcar un solo número. Así que siempre volvía a casa de Yachi a refugiarse en su sonrisa y palabras de ánimo. Como ahora mismo.

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver a casa esta noche? ―sonaba realmente preocupada―. No tienes buena cara.

―No, tranquila, no quiero volver a invadir tu sofá otra vez… estoy bien, Kageyama se irá a dormir dentro de nada, no me lo cruzaré.

―Hinata, no puedes seguir así… vives evitando a una persona que duerme a menos de diez metros de ti.

―Lo sé, lo sé… ―Todo el mundo se lo decía―. Pero no puedo arreglar las cosas con él tan fácilmente después de…

―Después de lo que le dijiste el día de la graduación ―Yachi miró al suelo cuando completó la frase―. Sí, estaba escuchando… lo siento.

Hinata se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, impactado. Nunca se había atrevido a contarle nada a nadie acerca de aquella conversación.

―Crees que fui cruel con él, ¿verdad? ―preguntó. No estaba enfadado, solo triste.

―No… no sé si cruel es la palabra…

―Fui un compañero de equipo horrible ―Se revolvió el pelo―. Lo supe en cuanto lo dije, pero… pero él tampoco tenía derecho a decir lo que dijo.

―No, no lo tenía ―Yachi se sentó a su lado―. Pero seguro que él también se arrepiente.

― ¿Arrepentirse de qué? Si tenía razón ―Hinata sonrió amargamente, con la voz quebrada. Kageyama estaba trastocando todo su sistema de ideas y destruyendo su autoestima cada vez que le veía pasar con su metro noventa y la camiseta del equipo de la Universidad de Tokyo.

―No… no… Hinata… ―Yachi le abrazó―. No llores, por favor…

Hinata la sostuvo con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su hombro, oliendo el aroma a champú de frutas que emanaba su pelo y notando los latidos de su corazón contra su propio pecho, sintiéndose seguro por primera vez desde que se había mudado. Recordó a Suga llorando en brazos de Daichi aquella noche, y se preguntó si esa confianza y necesidad de apoyarse en alguien fuera a lo que todos llamaban amor. Tal vez estaba enamorado de Yachi, pero no lo sabía.

―Hitoka ―susurró su nombre en su oído, y pudo sentir la aceleración de su corazón y su respiración congelándose.

― ¿Shoyo? ―Su voz era un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Desenterró la cabeza de su pelo y sostuvo su rostro con las manos. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para abrir los ojos, así que simplemente siguió su intuición e hizo caso al impulso que acababa de surgir en su interior. La besó. Fue un beso lento y profundo, donde poco a poco ella, como la más experimentada de los dos, fue tomando el control. Llevó las manos tras su cabeza y lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo, tirando de él y haciendo que se recostaran sobre el sofá, donde Hinata tuvo que soltarla para apoyar los brazos sobre el asiento y no caer de bruces sobre ella. Yachi deslizó las manos hasta su torso, palpando la tensión de sus músculos. Deseó tirar de su camiseta y empezar a desnudarle, pero se esforzó en recordarse a sí misma que Hinata seguía siendo virgen y aquel estuviera siendo, con toda probabilidad, su primer beso. No quería presionarle, y sabía que como la cosa continuara, no sería capaz de frenarse fácilmente. Cortó, con mucho dolor y culpa, el contacto con sus labios, y le empujó suavemente para indicarle que se levantara.   
―Perdón ―dijo él―. Lo siento muchísimo, debería haberte pedido permiso en vez de…

― ¡No, no, no! ―Yachi pasó por toda la gama de rojos―. Está bien ―hacía un calor horrible.

―Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

―Como prefieras ―Le tomó de la mano y fue con él hasta la puerta. Tuvo que controlarse mucho para no arrastrarle hasta su cama en ese momento―. Hasta mañana… Shoyo.

―Buenas noches, Hitoka ―estaba más alterado de lo que quería aparentar.

―Buenas noches ―Le dio un suave beso en los labios como despedida y sonrió. No quería que Hinata volviera confuso a casa o sintiéndose culpable―. ¿Vendrás a verme después del trabajo?

―Claro ―sonrió―. Me encantaría.

Hinata subió a su bicicleta y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Yachi se apoyó contra la puerta, viéndole marchar, como si estuviera flotando en una nube de felicidad. Iba a necesitar muchas duchas de agua fría antes de irse a dormir esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Con este capítulo cruzamos el ecuador de la historia, con nada más y nada menos que la entrada del segundo protagonista de esta historia: Kageyamaaa Toooobiiooooo -se oyen ovaciones de fans del bebé gruñón- 
> 
> Sé lo que estaréis pensando: "a buenas horas" o "esto se suponía que era un KageHina, y me tienes aquí tragando HinaYachi y Daisuga" Todo cierto, podéis tirarme tomates, me los merezco, pero juro y perjuro que esto es un KageHina y que tendréis mucha dosis de Kageyama a partir de ahora para compensar y que este gigantesco embrollo estará resuelto de aquí a cinco capítulos ;)
> 
> Estoy encantada de escuchar vuestras opiniones y críticas <3
> 
> ¡Besos!


	8. El Rey de la Cancha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora era el auténtico rey, e iba a demostrárselo. El Rey del Kitagawa Daiichi no era más que un mendigo disfrazado al lado del jugador en el que se había convertido.
> 
> Ningún gilipollas confiaba en él de esa manera, esperando a que solucionara cualquier situación por arte de magia. Solo Hinata Shoyo se entregaba de esa manera. Solo él, solo a él.

Kageyama estaba tumbado en su cama, dando toques a la pelota de voleibol una y otra vez, un hábito que tenía desde la secundaria cuando algo le preocupaba. Hinata volvía a llegar muy tarde, tal y como venía haciendo las últimas dos semanas. Él sabía que estaba evitando que se cruzaran a la hora de la cena, pero últimamente era más que eso: estaba viéndose con alguien, seguro. Tampoco es que fuera asunto suyo, pero si las cosas le iban bien con su novia tal vez se fuera a vivir con ella y podría perderle de vista para siempre, una idea que le resultaba increíblemente atractiva pese a la subida de precio del alquiler. Aquel pensamiento hizo que las palabras de su entrenador resonaran de nuevo en su cabeza: 

“Nadie quiere al Rey de la Cancha en su equipo, Tobio, así que más te vale volver a ser el que eras” 

¿Volver a ser el que era? ¿El que era en tercero, antes de graduarse en Karasuno? Imposible, no podía hacer eso, no después de ver como su propio equipo, concretamente la única persona en el mundo a la que podría haber llamado su amigo, le traicionara como lo hizo. Hinata Shoyo le había demostrado que tres años jugando juntos no significaban nada, que seguían siendo rivales y siempre lo serían, y si aquel que fue capaz de golpear sus colocaciones con fe ciega y los ojos cerrados no estaba de su lado, ¿quién lo estaba? 

No, Kageyama Tobio no volvería a confiar en nadie. Lograría ser lo bastante fuerte como para que los equipos profesionales lo quisieran fichar por su propio talento, y no por su sincronización con el resto del equipo: sería el verdadero Rey de la Cancha. Cruzarse cada día a Hinata en el pasillo y comprobar cómo la envidia y el odio que sentía hacia él no habían disminuido ni un ápice en los últimos cinco años le ayudaba a reafirmarse en su decisión, aunque esta supusiera sumirse aún más en su espiral de autodestrucción.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño hasta estar seguro de que Hinata estaba durmiendo en la habitación contigua, y las noches que no había vuelto, Kageyama había tenido que reprimir sus ganas de exigirle que avisara cuando no pensaba volver a casa, porque eso significaría admitir que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de aquel pequeño gremlin naranja con el que convivía. Miró el reloj y temió que se avecinara una nueva noche de insomnio. Eran más de las doce cuando escuchó el tranquilizador sonido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose. Estúpido, estúpido Hinata.

―Sí, ya estoy en casa, no te preocupes ―venía hablando por el cochambroso móvil viejo que tenía, a todas luces prestado―. No, mañana no podré pasarme, tenemos partido ―Seguro que era la novia―. Yo también te quiero ― ¿Dos semanas saliendo y ya decía “te quiero”? ―. Buenas noches, Hitoka. 

Kageyama saltó de la cama y tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le cayera la pelota al suelo. ¿Hitoka? ¿Yachi Hitoka? ¿La mánager de Karasuno? No sabía de qué se extrañaba: siempre habían estado muy unidos. Yachi-san también había estudiado en Tokyo, aunque en otra facultad, y él pasaba casi todo el día en el polideportivo, por lo que coincidían poco por el campus. Aun así, habían quedado para tomar un café unas cuantas veces. No sabía que hubiera vuelto a Miyagi después de terminar la carrera, y menos aún que Hinata y ella mantuvieran el contacto. Tampoco es que le importara.

―Kageyama, ¿estás despierto? ―Hinata susurró al otro lado de su puerta. Maldito colchón de muelles viejo, seguro que se le había oído brincar cuando se le cayó la pelota.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―era la primera vez que hablaban en dos semanas. Le pareció poco cortés hacerlo a través de la puerta, así que abrió y se asomó. Hinata aún llevaba ropa de calle y tenía el pelo un poco mojado. No quería saber qué había estado haciendo con Yachi en la ducha para venir así.

― ¿Quieres jugar al voleibol mañana? ―Hinata había tenido que reunir todo su valor para formular aquella pregunta.

― ¿Perdón?

―Estoy en el equipo de la Asociación de Vecinos ―explicó―. Mañana por la tarde vamos a Karasuno a jugar un partido de práctica.

― ¿Y qué pinto yo allí?

―Nuestro colocador tiene fijada una operación a esa hora y no puede venir.

―Soy el suplente ―No le hacía ni puñetera gracia.

―Oye, entiendo que no quieras hacerlo por mí, pero hazlo por los chavales ―Hinata estaba al borde de la súplica―. El Inter-High empieza la semana que viene y necesitan practicar.  
Kageyama respiró hondo. No sabía qué hacer. Entrenar solo era bastante aburrido, pero un partido contra gente de tan bajo nivel tampoco iba a reportarle grandes beneficios.

―Suga-san quiere que seas tú quien juegue por él, y el entrenador Ukai no deja de preguntar por ti ―Hinata se inclinó en una reverencia de petición―. Así que, ¡por favor!

Kageyama chascó la lengua. No podía negarse a una petición de Suga-san y el entrenador, aunque viniera de boca de aquel enano tan molesto.

―Iré ―fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a su compañero de piso. 

Hinata suspiró. Había pasado media tarde con Yachi mentalizándose para esta conversación, que sus compañeros de equipo habían tardado cinco días en convencerle para tener. Había necesitado incluso que echarse una botella de agua por encima para salir de la crisis nerviosa que le provocaba la mera idea de tener que dirigirle la palabra a su compañero de piso. Una parte de él deseaba obtener una negativa, pero otra se alegraba secretamente de poder volver a rematar las colocaciones del Rey.

Al final, esa noche Kageyama no pudo pegar ojo, pero fue por razones diferentes a las que esperaba. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su cuerpo a la situación de tener que volver a jugar con Hinata y Tanaka, que debían de ser los rematadores de ese equipo, o recibir las miradas de decepción de Daichi, que seguro que continuaba siendo el capitán.

A la mañana siguiente salió a correr antes de que rompiera el alba para despejarse con el viento cortante del amanecer. No quería jugar, tenía demasiado miedo a las caras de sus antiguos compañeros cuando vieran que él ya no era la persona que ellos conocían. En dos semanas, durante el Inter-High, daría inicio el Inter-Universitario, su último torneo como estudiante, aquel en el que los seleccionadores lanzarían todas las ofertas de fichajes y recibirían las peticiones ex profeso de los recién graduados. Era su última oportunidad para entrar en un equipo profesional y no podía dejarla pasar. 

Volvió a casa media hora después de que Hinata entrara a trabajar. En la nevera encontró un post-it en el que le indicaba la hora del partido y le daba las gracias por aceptar la petición. Se sorprendió: hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le agradecía nada, principalmente porque llevaba años sin hacer favores ni ser generoso.  
Las cinco de la tarde llegaron antes de lo que esperaba, y sin apenas darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido, se encontraba delante de la puerta del gimnasio de Karasuno, oyendo golpes de balones y el ruido de los pies contra el suelo.

― ¡Qué salto! 

― ¡Increíble!

― ¡Con lo bajito que es!

― ¡¿A quién llamas bajito!?

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Hinata ya estaba dentro calentando con los chavales. Era normal que se integrara tan bien entre ellos, era como un niño más. Estuvo tentado de darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero no lo hizo.

Le sorprendió que hubiera muchos menos alumnos de los que solía haber durante su tercer año, pero inmediatamente después recordó que después de que ellos se graduaran el equipo cayó en picado. No le extrañaría que volvieran a apodarlos “gigantes caídos” o “cuervos sin alas”.

― ¡Kageyama! ¡Has venido! ―La voz de Tanaka resonó por todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo que todos los miembros de equipo corrían hacia él para darle la bienvenida―. Tío, sigues teniendo la misma cara de amargado que con quince años.

― ¿Es Kageyama Tobio? ―Un chiquillo desgarbado de no más de dieciséis años llegó hasta él, abriéndose paso entre sus antiguos compañeros―. ¿El colocador de la Universidad de Tokyo? ¿el genio? ¿el Rey de la Cancha? ―Según iba hablando se emocionaba cada vez más.

―Sí, soy yo ―tuvo que esforzarse en disimular lo extraño que le resultaba tener admiradores.

― ¡Eres mi ídolo! ―Casi se postró a sus pies―. ¡Me hice colocador y vine a Karasuno por ti! ―Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas―. ¡Es Kageyama Tobio! ¡No me lo puedo creer!¡Kageyama Tobio! ―El universitario no sabía bajo qué piedra meterse.

―Discúlpale, Kageyama ―Ukai se hizo sitio entre la marea de jugadores que rodeaban al recién llegado―. Le dijimos que habías sido compañero de los del equipo de la Asociación, pero pensó que estábamos tomándole el pelo.

―Descuide ―Le estrechó la mano al entrenador y saludó parcamente a todo el equipo, excepto a Hinata, a quien ignoró por completo bajo la atenta mirada del resto, que estaban al tanto de las tensiones que existían entre ellos.

― ¡Venga! ¡Todo el mundo a la cancha! ¡Titulares, a posiciones! ―El entrenador empezó a poner orden en el gimnasio―. Y a vosotros, os invito a unas cervezas después como agradecimiento por venir.

― ¡Cerveza! ―Nishinoya y Tanaka estaban más motivados que nunca, casi tanto como cuando les prometieron aquella barbacoa en Shinzen.

Kageyama sintió cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban mientras Hinata se situaba en su puesto como bloqueador central. No quería colocar para él, le traía demasiados recuerdos, y no todos ellos agradables.

― ¡Ennoshita, buen saque!

En cuanto la pelota se puso en juego, Kageyama concentró todas sus neuronas en el partido, si bien no tardó ni cinco toques en darse cuenta de que el de aquellos chicos distaba mucho del nivel al que él solía jugar. Se preguntó si sus movimientos también se verían tan torpes y descoordinados cuando jugaba en Karasuno y deseó haber conservado alguna copia de los partidos grabados. Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor no: seguro que daban vergüenza ajena.

La pelota voló hacia él. Una gran recepción de Nishinoya, como siempre. Se preguntó por qué no estaba jugando en ninguna universidad, pero prefirió morderse la lengua: esos temas revolvían viejas heridas que era mejor no abrir. Sin dudarlo, la colocó para Tanaka, y él marcó. Pudo sentir los ojos de Hinata clavados en su nuca mientras chocaba con el rematador para celebrar el tanto. No pensaba hacerle ningún pase a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Cinco puntos más tarde, Hinata fue a hablar con él.

―No me has hecho ningún pase ―estaba realmente enfadado.

―Ya.

―Pásamelo.

―Eres un bloqueador. Bloquea.

―Hagámoslo ―Hinata no le dejó escaparse―. Dame ese pase.

―Llevamos cinco años sin practicarlo, no va a salir, idiota ―Kageyama estaba empezando a desquiciarse.

― ¡Dámelo!

― ¡Yo soy el colocador! ―Le cogió del cuello de la camiseta―. Soy el pilar del equipo, soy el que manda en el ataque, y soy quien decide quién, cómo, cuándo y dónde remata, ¡así que cállate!

―Le soltó, lanzándole a su metro de distancia para apartarlo de sí. No quería ni tocarle.

Kageyama caminó lentamente al fondo de la pista. Le tocaba servir. Todos le miraban atentamente. Sabía lo que estaban pensando:

“El Rey ha vuelto”

Que lo pensaran. Ahora era el auténtico rey, e iba a demostrárselo. El Rey del Kitagawa Daiichi no era más que un mendigo disfrazado al lado del jugador en el que se había convertido. Sacó, y todos pudieron oír el golpe del balón contra el suelo del campo, pero nadie fue capaz de verlo.

― ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? ―El líbero de Karasuno estaba atónito.

― ¡Kageyama! ―Ukai le llamó la atención―. Me parece genial que hagas una exhibición de voleibol profesional a los pequeños, pero no es el momento. Ni Oikawa hacía esos saques en el instituto.

―Así es como se aprende ―hizo su segundo saque. Volvió a repetirse la misma situación.

―Kageyama… ―Ukai empezaba a desesperarse. Sus alumnos nunca serían capaces de romper ese servicio.

El colocador chascó la lengua e hizo un saque de mano alta básico. No tenía ganas de discutir, y las miradas de desaprobación de sus compañeros provisionales de equipo empezaban a incomodarle. 

― ¡No! ―El que llevaba el número uno cogió el balón con las dos manos, haciendo falta―. Queremos aprender de Kageyama-san y los demás ―Le devolvió el balón y se inclinó―. ¡Enséñenos a hacer ese saque, por favor!

―Solo es un saque con salto normal ―dijo mientras cogía el balón. La actitud de los niños le gustó, era mucho más positiva que la de su entrenador.

― ¡Recibimos esos saques a diario!

―Pero no tan fuertes ―explicó Daichi― Hay muchas horas de gimnasio detrás de ese saque tan potente, y práctica para controlarlo y no mandarlo fuera.

El equipo del Karasuno no salía de su asombro: ¿ese era el gran secreto? ¿hacer pesas? ¿en serio?

―No tenéis la musculatura necesaria para recibirlo ―aclaró Kageyama―. Le restaré un poco de impulso ―repitió el saque con salto, pero imprimiendo mucha menos fuerza al golpe. Esta vez sí fueron capaces de recibirlo, aunque con dificultades.

―No tienen una mala defensa ―comentó Noya―. Ese saque seguía estando por encima de un nivel medio de instituto.

No contestó, porque de pronto el balón apareció encima de su cabeza. Estaba vigilando la posición de Tanaka cuando un grito resonó detrás de él:

― ¡Centro!

Automáticamente, Kageyama colocó al centro. Maldijo para sus adentros, había tomado la costumbre de hacer caso a las pedidas de manera instantánea para hacer mejores ataques rápidos.   
El problema era que también había recuperado un reflejo aún más antiguo, uno que solo activaba la voz de cierta persona: el de colocar justo en la mano de un rematador idiota que ya estaba en el aire antes de tiempo, con los ojos cerrados, para más inri. La pelota se clavó en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de los bloqueadores, tal y como hacía hace cinco años. 

Hinata empezó a berrear de emoción y a gritar no-se-qué sobre el peso del balón en la mano y todas esas chorradas. Los del equipo de Karasuno tampoco tardaron en armar escándalo.

― ¡Es el famoso ataque rápido!

― ¡Espera! ¿Ese enano es Hinata Shoyo?

― ¡Tenía los ojos cerrados de verdad!

― Ha sido como ¡fwash! y luego, ¡bwam!

Kageyama no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de los halagos, estaba demasiado confuso. Había funcionado, cinco años más tarde, había funcionado. Estaba seguro de que nadie había colocado antes así para Hinata, y él llevaba años sin siquiera pensar en ese movimiento. La velocidad y precisión de sus colocaciones seguía siendo su punto fuerte, pero las cosas no funcionaban así en su equipo: ningún gilipollas confiaba en él de esa manera, esperando a que solucionara cualquier situación por arte de magia. Solo Hinata Shoyo se entregaba de esa manera. Solo él, solo a él.  
El partido finalizó con el triunfo de la Asociación sobre Karasuno, quienes pasaron largo rato suplicando que les dieran clases magistrales de voleibol, o, por lo menos, que volvieran a jugar contra ellos antes del Inter-High. Qué recuerdos. Después fueron todos los adultos juntos a tomar algo a la tienda de Ukai, donde Hinata y él fueron los únicos que se negaron a beber nada, ya que interfería con su régimen deportivo que, por alguna razón desconocida y absurda, Hinata seguía manteniendo. Trató de escaparse de la reunión en múltiples ocasiones, pero fue absolutamente imposible, así que aprovechó para alimentar esa vena cotilla que nadie sabía que tenía y enterarse de qué había sido de la vida de todos ellos. Eran más de las once de la noche cuando Kageyama y Hinata cruzaron miradas de sueño y pactaron en silencio hacer juntos la escapada a casa para irse a dormir de una vez.

―Mañana a primera hora viene el casero ―anunció.

― ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado! ―Hinata mentía de culo, pero lo único importante era salir de allí y fundirse con sus camas por fin―. Deberíamos irnos.  
―Sí ―Ambos recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a marcharse, pero Ukai les detuvo.

―Chicos, esperad ―sacó algo de debajo de la mesa―. Es para los héroes del partido, un regalo de bienvenida.

Kageyama cogió lo que el entrenador le tendía, confuso, ya que no recordaba haber aceptado ninguna invitación para convertirse en parte del equipo, pero prefirió no discutir. 

― ¿Sake? ―preguntó Hinata extrañado, mirando la botella que sostenía su compañero.

―Sí, ya que no habéis tomado nada… corre por cuenta de la casa.

Agradecieron el regalo y se despidieron de sus compañeros antes de volver a casa. Ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra por el camino, pero podía sentirse la tensión creciendo en el ambiente. Kageyama aún no era capaz de comprender lo que había pasado en la pista; la razón por la que Hinata había confiado plenamente en él como si el tiempo y las peleas nunca hubieran pasado, la razón por la que él mismo también había confiado en Hinata. Por primera vez se preguntó por qué se esforzaba tanto en seguir enfadado con él, cuando en su fuero interno solo tenía ganas de perdonarle y recuperar la amistad que tuvieron; ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, le echaba más de menos que nunca, pero nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

― ¿La estrenamos? ―preguntó Hinata cuando entraron en el piso y se despojaron de los abrigos―. La botella de sake.

―Pensaba que no bebías alcohol.

―Puedo hacer una excepción ―hizo un gesto chulesco―. Seguro que tengo más aguante que tú.

―Seguro que no ―Kageyama enarcó una ceja. Era evidente que su superioridad en peso y altura le confería una resistencia base mucho mayor.

― ¿Qué te apuestas?

― ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?

― ¡No voy a perder!

―El que pierda limpia el baño las próximas tres semanas.  
―Prepara los guantes ―Se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina, con dos vasos de sake delante, y bebieron a la par.

Kageyama empezaba a sentir miedo. Había aceptado el reto muy pronto, y aunque nunca había visto a Hinata involucrado con alcohol en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánta experiencia tenía tolerándolo. Tampoco es que él fuera ningún experto en sake. Mierda, ¿cuál sería el equivalente en grados a tres cubatas? Su experiencia en la universidad le había enseñado de la peor manera que ese era su límite, y más valía que Hinata no le obligara a excederlo. 

―Otra ―La cara de Hinata demostraba que él tampoco controlaba mucho de sake. Volvieron a beber, sintiendo la quemazón del alcohol en la garganta.

― ¿Sabes qué? ―Le temblaba la voz y arrastraba las palabras. Le quedaba poco para caer, por suerte―. Eres un hijo de puta con mucha suerte.

Oh, genial, Hinata era del tipo de borracho sincero, estupendo. Iba a aprovecharse de eso un rato antes de mandarle a la cama a dormir la mona.

―Te tenía mucha envidia en el instituto ―Por fin lo reconocía―. Bueno, qué coño, todavía te la tengo.

―Vaya, no me lo imaginaba ―El alcohol empezaba a subirle, y con él los niveles de sarcasmo. Era el efecto del primer cubata.

―Sí, sí ―Pero Hinata era tonto perdido tanto sobrio como borracho, y no iba a entenderlo―. Mucha. Por eso te llamé cabrón insensible aprovechado el día de la graduación cuando vinieron a ficharte de Tokyo, porque me dabas mucha envidia… pero eso está mal, está mal… así que tenía que decirte que los…

― ¿Los…?

―Lo… siento ―Hinata cogió la botella de sake de nuevo―. Otra.

―Creo que ya hemos bebido suficiente ―había obtenido una confesión de disculpa, no iba a torturarle más, no era Oikawa.

― ¡Otra! ―Hinata llenó los vasos―. Esto es un lasmastanda…

―Last man standing ―corrigió Kageyama―. Te va a dar un coma a este paso, abandona ya.

― ¡Abandona tú! ―bebieron de nuevo, y Kageyema ya empezó a acusar muy seriamente el mareo. 

―Yo también siento haberte llamado puto enano envidioso ―A él también se le soltaba la lengua. Concretamente ese era el efecto del segundo cubata.

―Y fracasado.

―Y fracasado, sí.

―Otra.

―No, Hinata, otra no.

―Entonces limpias el baño ―Vaya, eso no se le olvidaba.

Volvieron a beber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Kageyama! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Debo decir que gestionar la relación entre este par de idiotas ha sido lo más difícil de todo el proceso de creación y escritura del fic: son taaan cabezotas y taaan suyos que no hay manera de hacerles avanzar... pero bueno, pasito a pasito van saliendo adelante. Por lo menos, ya han confesado que fue lo que pasó en la graduación que hizo que se enfadaran tanto el uno con el otro: Hinata insultó a Kageyama por llevarse un fichaje y él no. Esa envidia... yo también me lo hubiera tomado mal si fuera Kags.
> 
> El final es horroroso, lo sé. No me odiéis mucho. O sí. Descargad toda vuestra ira en los comentarios. Prometo un inicio de capítulo 9 a la altura del cliffhanger (?) o eso espero xDD
> 
> ¡Un abrazo y gracias por vuestro tiempo!


	9. El Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y lo peor de todo: no podía haberle gustado tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, SOY UN DESASTRE Y ME MEREZCO QUE ME ODIÉIS T.T

Hinata nunca había tenido una sensación de comodidad tan grande. Normalmente despertaba con el ruido atronador de la alarma, muerto de miedo por el frío que sabía que tendría en cuanto abandonara su posición entre las mantas, ásperas e impersonales, con olor a alcanfor y detergente barato. Sin embargo, esa mañana despertó envuelto en una calidez nunca antes sentida, apoyado sobre una superficie que subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que su respiración, en un armónico compás que le acunaba e invitaba a volver a conciliar el sueño. Respiró hondo, disfrutando de su pequeño paraíso, y fue entonces cuando reparó en que nada de todo aquello era normal. Abrió los ojos de golpe, comprobando, para su horror, que la superficie cálida en la que se apoyaba era un cuerpo humano vivo -gracias al cielo-; que la cama en la que se encontraba no era la suya, y que esta no olía a detergente sino a… otras cosas. Ahogó un grito cuando comprobó que dicho cuerpo y dicha cama pertenecían a su compañero de piso, y también al ver que, al menos él, estaba completamente desnudo. No iba a levantar la sábana para comprobar si era el único o no, pero sospechaba la respuesta. Se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Kageyama, quien, notando desde el mundo de los sueños que había perdido aquello a lo que estaba abrazado, sustituyó a Hinata por la almohada. El chico suspiró de alivio al ver que el otro continuaba completamente dormido. 

El dolor de cabeza por la resaca llegó junto a los recuerdos fragmentados de la noche pasada. Un intenso color rojo se apoderó de su rostro al mismo tiempo que recogía las prendas dispersas que le pertenecían del suelo de la habitación y abandonaba la sala a toda prisa. No sabía si estaba más avergonzado, arrepentido o asustado. Aún sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Kageyama en su piel, su aliento en la nuca; recordaba el sonido de su voz en su oído, y también el de sus propios gemidos. Se llevó las manos a la cara y negó con la cabeza: no podía ser, no podía haber ocurrido. No podía haber sido infiel a Yachi bajo los efectos del sake barato de Ukai. No podía haber perdido la virginidad. No podía haberse acostado con un hombre, con Kageyama, encima. Y lo peor de todo: no podía haberle gustado tanto. 

Pensó en cuál podría ser la reacción de Kageyama al despertarse. Era capaz de matarle, arrancarle la piel a tiras o algo mucho peor. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? Recordaba el momento en el que habían empezado a beber, y también cuando le pidió disculpas por ser un envidioso de mierda. Madre mía, qué noche más humillante. Después de eso todo se le emborronaba, y solo recordaba escenas cortas y concretas ubicadas dentro de la habitación, pero nada acerca de cómo habían llegado allí ni, lo que era más importante, quién había empezado todo aquello. Temía haber sido él y que Kageyama no se lo perdonara nunca; temía que Yachi se enterara; temía volver a cruzarse con su compañero de piso en el pasillo; temía que volvieran a hacerlo; pero, sobre todo, lo que más temía, era que a Kageyama no le hubiera gustado tanto como a él. 

Así que huyó del piso. Salió de allí todo lo rápido que fue capaz, tratando de poner tierra de por medio para no estar delante cuando Kageyama despertara y confirmara alguno de sus infinitos temores. Sus pasos le llevaron solos al que se había convertido el lugar más seguro que conocía. Aporreó la puerta desquiciado, suplicando asilo, como si Kageyama fuera a aparecer detrás de él para estrangularle en cualquier momento.

― ¡Shoyo! ―Daichi abrió la puerta, alarmado por los golpes―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―Su cara debía de ser un poema si tanto se le notaba.

―Necesito consejo ―entró en el salón, donde solo vio a Michín Schopenhauer y el periódico encima de la mesita de café.

―Koushi no está ―respondió a la muda pregunta―. Pero si te puedo ayudar yo en algo…

―Sí ―Hinata tomó asiento, sintiéndose muy violento. No era capaz de contar lo que había sucedido y dio gracias a que Suga, el mejor amigo de su novia, no estuviera presente.

―Dispara.

―Pues… ―tenía demasiadas preguntas. Se esforzó por formular una que no fuera demasiado obvia―. Tú… ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Suga?

Daichi pareció muy sorprendido.

―Es… es complicado ―Se rascó la nuca, sin saber por dónde empezar.

― ¿Fue tu primer amor?

―Sí ―No dudó―. Primero y único.

―Dicen que el amor verdadero es el primero ―necesitaba ganar tiempo e información para aclarar sus sentimientos.

―En mi caso sí lo fue ―Daichi miró al techo―. Viéndolo con perspectiva, creo que me enamoré de Koushi muy poco después de conocerle, aunque no me di cuenta hasta bastante más tarde.

― ¿Cómo fue?

―Un día, entrenando, un par de semanas después de ingresar en Karasuno, hice una fantástica recepción del remate de la estrella del equipo… con la cara. Fui directo al suelo, sin parar de sangrar y al borde de perder el conocimiento. Cuando abrí los ojos, la primera persona a la que vi fue a Koushi. No sabría explicar ese momento, pero fue como si estuviera viendo a través de mis heridas, como si supiera exactamente cómo me sentía. Me llevó a la enfermería y estuvo conmigo todo el rato.

―Pero eso podría haberlo hecho cualquiera del equipo.

―Sí, pero fue él ―sonrió―. No sé si fue casualidad o no, pero Koushi se ganó mi confianza y respeto ese día. Quise ser su amigo, conocerle mejor. Él debió de sentir algo parecido.

― ¿Y después?

―Nos hicimos amigos. También de Asahi poco después, pero no era lo mismo. Asahi me caía bien y me gustaba estar con él, pero a Koushi le necesitaba. Verle sonreír me hacía feliz, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, necesitaba tenerle cerca. Meses después empezaron los sueños.

― ¿Los sueños?

―Soñaba con Koushi. Al principio solo era de vez en cuando, pero fue en aumento, hasta que llegó el punto de que soñaba con él todos los días, desde las cosas más absurdas y cotidianas hasta las peores pesadillas, siempre salía. Igualmente, no empecé a preocuparme hasta que llegó el primer sueño erótico.

Hinata tragó saliva. Esta parte era de las que más le preocupaba, el punto en el que sus sentimientos por Yachi y Kageyama empezaban a confundirse.

―Nunca había sentido deseo hacia nadie más, y me asusté. No estaba bien, se suponía que esas cosas se hacían con chicas. Empecé a intentar forzarlo, a alejarme de Koushi y quedar con alguna chica, pero no funcionó.

― ¿No sentías ningún deseo hacia ellas?

―Tanto como ninguno… algo sí había ―Hinata hubiera deseado una negativa rotunda en ese punto―. Me lie con un par, pero no podía sacarme a Koushi de la cabeza ―hizo una pausa, no parecía orgulloso de esta parte del relato―. Empecé a documentarme acerca de la homosexualidad, especialmente sobre posibles curas, pero encontré ninguna efectiva. Culpé a Koushi por lo que me sucedía y traté de alejarme de él. Estuve a punto incluso de dejar el equipo para no verle. 

― ¿Y cómo cambiaste de idea?

―Eso se lo debo a Asahi ― sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida―. Me pilló un manual sobre cómo curar la homosexualidad en la mochila, y claro, ató cabos. Me recomendó una asociación en la que decía que habían ayudado a su primo, y fui, pensando que allí me cambiarían.

― ¿Y qué te hicieron? ―Hinata no podía dejar de imaginarse a Daichi en una mesa de operaciones, lleno de cables.

―Me dijeron que no estaba enfermo y no necesitaba ninguna cura, solo aceptarme tal y como soy. Al principio me enfadé con Asahi por mandarme a ese sitio, pero él se enfadó aún más conmigo ―suspiró―. Me dijo que si no quería aceptarme no lo hiciera, pero que al menos dejara de comportarme como un idiota con Koushi. Creo que nunca me he sentido tan mal conmigo mismo como cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que él lo estaba pasando por mis estupideces.

― ¿Y qué le dijiste a Suga?

―La verdad no ―rio―. No me atreví. Solté una excusa barata, pero Koushi no me creyó. Me preguntó si me había alejado de él porque me había enterado de que era gay. 

― ¿En serio?

―Totalmente. Me quedé en shock, no me imaginaba que Koushi fuera como yo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, era bastante evidente. Fue entonces cuando me empecé a preguntar si realmente se trataría de una enfermedad, porque él no me parecía en absoluto enfermo. Le dije la verdad: que no tenía ni idea acerca de lo suyo, y que estaba intentando entender lo que me estaba sucediendo a mí. Se ofreció a prestarme apoyo moral y me pasó varios libros bastante menos destructivos que los que yo había estado consultando. De hecho, esos me hizo quemarlos.

―Y empezasteis a salir.

―No, eso fue en segundo. De hecho, los de primero del equipo nos pillaron cuando nos besamos por primera vez ―Se llevó la mano a la frente, aún hoy, parecía avergonzado por ello―. Fue horrible. Creo que fueron corriendo a contárselo a Asahi del susto que se dieron, pero él llevaba ya más de seis meses desesperado porque dejáramos de ponerle la cabeza como un bombo cada uno por separado y empezáramos a salir. No sé qué les diría Asahi, pero se portaron bien, no se lo contaron a nadie más.

Hinata intentó imaginar cómo se habría sentido de haber aparecido Noya y Tanaka esa mañana en su habitación y le hubieran pillado durmiendo con Kageyama. Daichi y Suga eran dos santos si no les habían arrancado la lengua para evitar que lo contaran. Escuchar el relato de Daichi le había sido de gran ayuda para entender muchas cosas acerca de sus amigos y las relaciones, pero no era muy aplicable a su propia situación: obviando el detalle del pánico que tenía a la reacción de Kageyama, era evidente que había disfrutado de la noche anterior, lo que significaba que le gustaban los hombres, pero… tal vez eso fuera solo cosa del alcohol. Él quería mucho a su novia, y estaba muy a gusto con ella, aunque lo cierto es que aún no había experimentado el sexo con ninguna mujer, ni tampoco era una idea que le resultara especialmente atractiva. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza para librarse de ese pensamiento: él estaba enamorado de Yachi, y lo de Kageyama había sido un desliz puntual que no tenía por qué significar nada. Daichi y Suga se habían enamorado el uno del otro, sobrios y conscientes, pero Kageyama y él no, y esa era una gran diferencia.

― ¿Por qué me has preguntado esto? ―iba listo si creía que iba a escaparse de Daichi así como así―. ¿Tienes dudas de algo?

― ¡No, no! En absoluto.

―Shoyo… ―El tono de voz de padre enfadado parecía venirle de serie.

―Es por Yachi ―No era mentira del todo―. No estoy completamente seguro de si ella me… me…

― ¿Te atraiga sexualmente?

―Eso.

―Sigues sin haberte acostado con ella, deduzco.

―Así es ―Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

―Pues… hazlo. O inténtalo. Tu cuerpo te dirá si quiere o no.

― ¿Así de simple? ―Su relación con Yachi aún tenía una posibilidad de subsistir. Si es que él sobrevivía a la ira de Kageyama cuando volviera a casa.

―Sí, e igualmente, aunque la primera vez falles… pueden ser los nervios, es normal, no te presiones. 

―Ah, claro ―Más quisiera tener la presión de la primera vez y no otra…

―Porque ya habrás tenido erecciones antes estando con ella, aunque no os hayáis acostado.

Se hizo el silencio.

―… O no ―Daichi empezó a sospechar, y Hinata se puso más nervioso―. Pero tampoco es como si te hubieras sentido atraído sexualmente por hombres… ¿verdad?

―No, no ―Hinata estaba sudando, Daichi estaba acercándose demasiado a la verdad y él necesitaba salir de allí antes de desmayarse―. Tengo que irme ya, muchas gracias por todo.

―De nada ―Le había pillado, estaba seguro, pero ya no había nada que hacer―. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes.

― ¡Sí, sí! ¡Adiós! ¡Saludos a Suga!

―Adiós…

Se avecinaba una catástrofe que Daichi sabía que no podía impedir. Suspiró, deseando que Hinata fuera sensato por una vez en su vida y no hiciera demasiado daño a los implicados en todo este caos.

El chico, mientras tanto, había cogido la bicicleta y se había lanzado a casa de Yachi a toda velocidad. ¿Y qué que nunca hubiera tenido una erección con ella? Podía tenerla ahora. La quería y pensaba demostrárselo a todo el mundo, especialmente a sí mismo. Lo de Kageyama había sido un error y no significaba absolutamente nada. Tocó el timbre insistentemente.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―Yachi abrió la puerta, asustada por la intensidad y frecuencia de los toques.

Hinata no respondió, simplemente se lanzó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

― ¡Shoyo! ―No estaba acostumbrada esos arranques románticos tan repentinos. Hinata solía ser más bien paradito con esos temas.

― ¿Algún problema? ―cerró la puerta de un puntapié y empezó a besarla por el cuello, contra la pared del vestíbulo―. Si te molesta puedo parar…

―No, no, tú sigue… ―Este no era su novio, se lo habían cambiado por una nueva versión mejorada.

Hinata estaba concentrado en su tarea. Hitoka olía realmente bien, como siempre, y tenía la piel más blanca y suave que había tocado nunca. Podría pasar todo el día perdido en su cuerpo, besándola, percibiendo su respiración y escuchando sus dulces gemidos. ¿Qué problema podía haber? 

― ¿Vamos a la cama? ―preguntó en un susurro.

―Ajá…

Su respuesta apenas constituía una unidad de sentido, pero Hinata la tomó como señal para levantarla por los muslos y llevársela al dormitorio, con las piernas rodeando su cintura en forma de pinza y las manos entretenidas en agarrarle del pelo. La dejó sobre la cama con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de reunir y procedió a desnudarla entremedias de las caricias, procurando trasmitirle calor con su propio cuerpo. Hitoka dio un tirón de su camiseta hacia arriba, pidiéndole que él también se quitara la ropa, y obedeció. Se detuvo un momento a contemplarla desde arriba, de rodillas sobre la cama, con su cadera entre las piernas y el vaporoso camisón blanco, casi trasparente, levantado y esparcido sobre la sábana, dejando al aire prácticamente la totalidad de su cuerpo y absolutamente todo a la vista. Era preciosa, pero lo era de la misma manera que le resultaban bonitas las blancas y frías esculturas griegas. Se sacudió ese pensamiento de la mente y continuó con su labor, autoconvenciéndose de que cambiaría de idea un poco más adelante. 

Pronto empezaron a asaltarle recuerdos furtivos de la noche anterior. La piel de Kageyama era áspera en comparación con la de Hitoka, y su trato, brusco y seco. 

Deslizó la mano a su entrepierna, notando la humedad en su lencería, disponiéndose a estimularla manualmente. 

Donde con Hitoka había besos y caricias, con Kageyama eran mordiscos y arañazos causados por tratar de agarrarse demasiado fuerte el uno al cuerpo del otro. 

―Te quiero ―le susurró ella al oído mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo y depositaba varios besos en su cuello. 

Estaba empezando a sudar frío, más por estrés que por excitación. Acercó la boca a su pecho, pero los redondos y torneados senos se transformaron ante sus ojos en duros y definidos pectorales. Los gemidos de Hitoka se vieron sustituidos por los suyos propios de la noche anterior, y fue entonces cuando, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, sintió el primer atisbo de erección.

Había llegado el momento de poner fin a todo aquello.

―Hitoka, tenemos que hablar ―Hinata se apartó de su posición, sentándose al borde de la cama y volviendo a ponerse la camiseta.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Yachi se incorporó, posicionándose de rodillas a su lado mientras se atusaba el pelo―. ¿Estás bien?

―No… no puedo seguir con esto ―tomó aire―. No puedo seguir contigo.

No podía ni mirarla, estaba demasiado enfadado consigo mismo por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía alternativa.

―Si he hecho algo mal, dime qué…

―Hitoka, no… no es algo que puedas cambiar.

―Oh ―La miró, estaba pálida y se notaba en sus ojos que iba a romper a llorar de un momento a otro―. No… no te gusto, ¿verdad?

―No, no es eso ―sostuvo sus manos con fuerza, él también iba a llorar―. Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco. Eres, eres preciosa, divertida, inteligente, buena…

― ¿Pero? ―Le interrumpió mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaban a resbalarse por su rostro―. Hay un pero.

―Creo que me gustan los hombres ―era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, y admitirlo era como un mazazo directo al estómago, una realidad evidente que llevaba toda su vida   
reprimiendo y negando.

― ¿Cómo? ―Apenas le salía la voz.

―Soy gay ―empezó a llorar―. Lo siento muchísimo, Hitoka, tú no te mereces esto, pero no puedo seguir intentando… soy un mierda, te mereces…

Yachi rompió a llorar con más fuerza, hipando y gimoteando sin parar.

― ¡Me has mentido! ¡No me quieres! ¡Nunca me has querido! ―Se desató en un mar de improperios e insultos, pero lo que más le dolió a Hinata es que la mayoría iban dirigidos hacia ella misma―. Soy idiota, debería haberlo sabido… es todo culpa mía, nunca hago nada bien…

―No, Hitoka, no ―Hinata la abrazó con fuerza y dejó que ella siguiera llorando sobre su pecho―. No es culpa tuya, de verdad… ódiame, por favor, enfádate conmigo, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

―Nadie quiere a un Poblador B ―Apenas se la entendía por todo el ruido que hacía al llorar.

―Eres la mejor Pobladora B de Tohoku ―Esa conversación ya la habían tenido, pero no en una circunstancia tan horrible. Enterró la cara en su pelo y también lloró.

Tras una hora de gritos y desesperación, pareció que el llanto empezaba a amainar un poco.

―Hay otra persona, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, todavía agarrada al pecho de Hinata.

―Sí ―No quería mentirle ―. Pero, aunque no la hubiera habido…

―Lo sé, lo sé ―Se apartó de él y se encogió, metiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas―. Kageyama.

― ¿Cómo lo has…?

―Porque el idiota eres tú, no yo ―Le tranquilizó mucho ser el blanco de los insultos ahora―. Se veía venir, desde el instituto. Lo vuestro era especial ―hipó y levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. 

―Hitoka, de verdad, yo…

―Ni te molestes ―Se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata, queriendo cubrirse―. Vete, por favor.

Hinata se levantó. Tenía todo el hombro y la zona del pecho de la camiseta empapadas, pero no le importaba. No quería dejarla sola en ese estado, pero ya parecía estar mucho mejor que hacía un rato. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más y permitirle que le pegara una paliza y le escupiera, para descargar un poco del odio que sentía hacia sí mismo, pero ella era demasiado comprensiva y estaba mucho menos enfadada con él de lo que debería.

Yachi abrió la puerta de la calle, invitándole a marcharse.

―Sé muy feliz, Hinata ―había dejado de llamarle por su nombre de pila―. Sed muy felices los dos, de verdad ―esbozó una sonrisa rota, al borde de empezar a llorar de nuevo, estaba siendo sincera―. ¿Me lo prometes?

―Solo si me prometes que tú vas a ser mucho más feliz ―Ella asintió enérgicamente, conteniendo las lágrimas―. Y que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, me la pedirás. Tienes aquí un amigo para siempre, en el momento en el que quieras recuperarlo, si alguna vez quieres.

―Gracias ―Se dieron un breve abrazo de despedida.

―Adiós, Yachi-san.

―Adiós, Hinata.

Él se subió en su bicicleta, mientras que Yachi cerró la puerta y se dejó caer tras ella, dispuesta a seguir llorando y lamentándose de su mala suerte durante unas cuantas horas más, sin saber que en pocos minutos su mejor amigo haría su aparición estelar con una tarrina gigante de helado y el pack completo de consolación post-ruptura, cortesía del aviso que su ex-novio acababa de dar por teléfono mientras volvía a su casa para enfrentarse a quien allí le esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De veras que siento muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto con la publicación del capítulo, pero he estado ocupada con exámenes y terminando mi cosplay para el Japan Weekend de Madrid y y y... no tengo excusa, lo siento muchísimo, de veras. Prometo compensaros, y empezaré por subir dos capítulos de golpe hoy T.T Disculpas de nuevo, y espero que os haya gustado <3


	10. El efecto del tercer cubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Será verdad eso de que no somos todos iguales, que tú eres especial. Especialmente gilipollas."

Kageyama despertó aquella mañana con la ya conocida sensación de boca seca y músculos entumecidos, propia de cuando se había pasado con la bebida. Esto era algo que no sucedía desde su segundo año en la universidad, cuando tuvo lugar su quinto incidente a causa de la desinhibición del alcohol, a la que él que él llamaba “el efecto del tercer cubata”. Tras aquello se juró que jamás volvería a sobrepasar ese límite. Pero lo había hecho, otra vez. Sabía perfectamente lo que se iba a encontrar en cuanto abriera los ojos, así que se armó de valor para enfrentar lo que había en su cama. Mejor dicho, a quien estaba en su cama.

Pero allí no había nadie. Se incorporó, confuso y extrañado, dudando de sus propios recuerdos, que eran mucho más nítidos de lo que solían ser en otras ocasiones: ¿Lo había soñado? ¿No había sobrepasado la frontera del tercer cubata? Se levantó, ligeramente tambaleante por la resaca, y se metió en la ducha, sintiendo el agua helada deslizarse por su cuerpo y relajar sus agarrotados músculos. Había sido un sueño, sí, seguro que lo había sido: no era la primera vez que soñaba con Hinata desde que vivían juntos; no tenía que darle ninguna importancia, los sueños eran sólo eso, sueños. Empezó a aplicarse el jabón e inmediatamente después sintió un fuerte escozor en la parte superior de la espalda. Se volvió para mirarse y la encontró toda surtida de profundos arañazos y un par de mordiscos. Maldijo para sus adentros: tal vez no había sido ningún sueño y ese maldito enano era tan bruto como recordaba. No iba a echarle la bronca por eso; seguro que él estaba mucho peor, empezando por el cabezazo que se dio contra la pared cuando, después de la quinta copa de sake, Kageyama había perdido el control y le había empotrado contra ella. 

Definitivamente, beber con chicos atractivos cerca nunca era una buena idea, y no es que él pensara que el enano con cabeza de zanahoria fuera atractivo ni nada parecido, pero su propio cuerpo se encargaba de llevarle la contraria sobre ese punto más a menudo de lo que le gustaría reconocer. Estaba al tanto de su propia sexualidad desde la escuela media, cuando empezó a mezclarse con chicos en los vestuarios del equipo de voleibol del Kitagawa Daiichi, y la consideraba una molestia, puesto que tenía que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para concentrarse antes de los partidos y que su mente no se distrajera con… otras cosas. Aparte de eso, no le había conferido la menor importancia: se acostaba con algún chico de vez en cuando si surgía, y al cabo de unos días, “si te he visto, no me acuerdo”. Era la forma de vida que menos interfería con sus verdaderos objetivos, y siempre procuraba alejar sus intereses sexuales todo lo posible de sus compañeros de equipo para evitar problemas innecesarios. Sí. La vida le iba bien, o así era hasta que Hinata Shoyo había vuelto a entrar en ella, con su carnavalesco pelo naranja, sus estúpidos ojos acaramelados y su ridícula actitud enérgica y positiva hacia, literalmente, todo. Nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie con tanta fuerza como por Hinata, desde el instituto, y el gilipollas iba y le proponía una competición de beber alcohol a él, a la persona más reprimida del planeta, al que más ganas tenía siempre de perder el control, al que más le deseaba. Si es que el que es imbécil es imbécil para todo.

Salió del baño y comprobó que, efectivamente, no había nadie más en el piso. Seguro que el muy cobarde había salido corriendo nada más despertarse con vete tú a saber qué absurda idea en la cabeza acerca de que se iba a enfadar con él, le iba a arrancar el pene o cualquier otra salvajada. Se sintió agraviado y abandonado. ¿Es que no le había gustado? ¿No tenía mayor interés que ese en él? O tal vez estaba huyendo de él por otro motivo: ¿Había forzado a Hinata a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad? Nunca había sucedido, pero tampoco se había despertado solo por la mañana. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Hasta donde él sabía, Hinata era heterosexual y, de hecho, tenía novia. ¡Mierda! ¡Hinata era el novio de Yachi! Se llevó las manos en la cabeza. Acababa de sembrar el caos y, tal vez, de crearle al enano un gravísimo trauma de por vida que le haría aún más tonto e insoportable; de ganarse el odio eterno de Yachi -porque Hinata no sería tan considerado como para callarse la boca- y, a lo mejor, una denuncia por acoso sexual. Iría a la cárcel y no podría jugar en el Inter-Universitario, no ficharía y tiraría su vida a la basura. Y además le subirían el alquiler. 

Kageyama se esforzó por respirar hondo, tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar estupideces. Tenía que hablar con Hinata cuanto antes, enterarse de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por esa cabeza de bombona y hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para tratar de recuperar la vida que tenía antes de este desgraciado incidente.   
Empezaba a ahogarse en la casa, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo, saltándose el entrenamiento solo por esa vez. Si empezaba a correr estaba seguro de que vomitaría.  
Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el polideportivo municipal, donde estaba disputándose el torneo de voleibol de alumnos de la escuela media. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió entrar a echar un vistazo. Estaba deseando ver a Hinata, pero prefería no hacerlo antes de tener claro qué era lo que iba a decirle.

Para su sorpresa, jugaba el Kitagawa Daiichi, lo que le produjo aún más curiosidad a la hora de decidir quedarse al partido. Seguro que le confundirían con el hermano de alguno de los jugadores, o tal vez con un pedófilo. Deseó que la primera opción se impusiera sobre la segunda, o estaría metido en un lío. La grada estaba casi vacía, como no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de un partido de tan poca relevancia como unos cuartos de final de escuela media. Sin embargo, entre el escaso público fue capaz de distinguir una figura conocida: era un chico alto con el pelo castaño cuidadosamente despeinado y una pose casual que era de todo menos casual, inclinado sobre la barandilla y observando atentamente el partido bajo la mirada de todas las mujeres de la grada, incluidas las madres de los niños que jugaban. Con los años, Oikawa Tooru no hacía más que aumentar el espectro de edad que abarcaban sus fans y, probablemente, su ego también, si es que eso era posible. Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Oikawa se volvió hacia él.

― ¡Yahoo, Tobio-chan! ―exclamó alegremente, como siempre había hecho, poniéndole a Kageyama los pelos de punta―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Pasaba por aquí ―Kageyama se apoyó en la barandilla junto a él―. ¿Y tú?

―Juega mi sobrino ―señaló a un chiquillo del Kitagawa Daiichi.

―El colocador ―observó Kageyama―. Está claro los pasos de quién sigue.

―Quiere ir a Seijoh ―Una sonrisa nostálgica se adueñó de su rostro―. Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en él. Y dinero en la porra, así que más le vale ganar.

― ¿Tú ya no juegas? ―Incluso a través de la ropa había notado que, aunque seguía siendo esbelto, Oikawa ya no poseía la musculatura de antaño.

―Lo dejé ―propinó un pequeño puntapié a la valla, queriendo parecer despreocupado―. Ya sabes, los médicos siempre jodiendo.

―Entiendo ―Así que esa era la razón por la que nunca había oído hablar de ningún Oikawa en la universidad―. ¿La rodilla?

―La misma puta rodilla, sí ―Se le veía deseoso por cambiar de tema―. ¿Qué haces en Miyagi? Juegas en Tokyo, ¿no?

―Estoy entrenando por mi cuenta antes del Inter.

―Lo que hay que ver ―La sonrisa de Oikawa era socarrona y cruel―. Tobio jugando solo, qué novedad.

Kageyama no quiso contestar.

―Te avergüenzas de lo que eres y, aun así, no cambias ―rio―. ¿Has vuelto a ver a los cuervos?

―Sí.

― ¿Y qué opinan acerca de la persona en la que te has convertido?

―Nada ―No pensaba satisfacer la curiosidad morbosa de Oikawa.

― ¿Ni siquiera Chibi-chan?

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su médula espinal al oír mentar a Hinata, poniéndole todo el vello de punta. Maldijo para sus adentros, recordando la noche pasada.

―Me lo imaginaba ―Aquel capullo leía demasiado bien a la gente―. Lo vuestro nunca ha sido normal. Quiero decir, tú eres un lisiado emocional sin sentimientos ni capacidad de conectar con nadie, pero con Chibi-chan siempre lo has hecho ―Oikawa empezó a dramatizar, fingiendo que se desmayaba sobre la barandilla, con la mano trágicamente posada sobre la frente―. Debe de estar roto por dentro ahora que sabe quién eres realmente.

Si solo fuera por dentro...

―Pero sigues siendo el mismo hijo de puta con suerte ―Oikawa continuó―. Unos matándonos toda la vida para lograr algo, teniendo que demostrar de todo para ganarnos una pizca de confianza, y tú haciendo de menos al mejor equipo universitario de Japón y despreciando a quien puso su fe en el Rey de la Cancha ―suspiró―. Será verdad eso de que no somos todos iguales, que tú eres especial. Especialmente gilipollas. 

Kageyama no podía parar de preguntarse por qué aún no había estampado la estúpida cara sonriente de Oikawa contra el metal, pero lo cierto era que una parte de él nunca había dejado de verle como a un superior del que tenía mucho que aprender. A pesar de que fuera un terrible maestro que acostumbraba a negarse a dar nada sin recibir algo a cambio.

―Oikawa-san ―tenía que hacer la pregunta que llevaba planteándose casi diez años―. ¿Cómo puedes adaptarte tan bien al estilo de cada rematador?

El chico hizo una mueca, claramente molesto por tener que contestar a esa pregunta.

―Por favor ―Kageyama se inclinó ante él.

― ¿Para qué quiere un egocéntrico como tú saber eso? ―mira quién fue a hablar.

―Quiero mejorar.

―Para coronarte como Gran Rey, ¿no? ―Kageyama apretó los dientes, sin levantarse.

―Para no tirar mi suerte a la basura.

Era cierto. La noticia de la grave lesión de Oikawa, que había pasado casi inadvertida en la conversación, era lo que más le había estado reconcomiendo a lo largo de toda ella. Ese podría haber sido él, podría haber sido cualquiera. La lesión era el fantasma que atormentaba a todos los deportistas por las noches, el momento donde el propio cuerpo se negaba a colaborar para conseguir los deseos del corazón, cuando es obligatorio abandonar y el sueño termina. Sin público, sin árbitro, sin estadio… solo tú y un dolor que te acompañará para recordarte tu fracaso de por vida. 

Las palabras de Oikawa le habían marcado: era un afortunado. Tenía el talento, el físico, la salud y la fortaleza mental que necesitaba para poder perseguir y alcanzar sus metas, así que se dedicaría a tomar todo lo que hubieran dejado atrás los que tuvieron que abandonar para nutrirse él mismo y llegar aún más lejos, por él y por todos aquellos que desearían estar en su pellejo, como Hinata u Oikawa.

―Mira al rematador.

― ¿Qué?

―Eso. Ese es el secreto ―Oikawa le miraba enfadado por haberle sacado su gran táctica, y muy molesto por tener que confesar que era tan simple―. Cuando coloques y rematen, no mires el balón, sino el cuerpo y la cara del rematador. Su gesto y su postura te dirán si está en su óptima posición de ataque o no. Al cabo de dos o tres jugadas habrás cogido el estilo de todos los jugadores y podrás tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de colocar para ellos ―Oikawa esperaba una reacción de decepción por parte de Kageyama al descubrir que casi el único talento que tenía el Gran Rey era ser un poco más listo y atento que los demás―. Es lo que hacías con Chibi-chan, ¿no? estabas atento a él para colocársela donde necesitara. Pues lo mismo, usa esa asquerosa precisión milimétrica tuya que me pone tan enfermo. Pero no se la lances a la mano, sino a la trayectoria que busca el brazo.

― ¡Muchísimas gracias! ―Kageyama repitió su reverencia―. ¡Prometo hacer un gran uso de ese consejo, Oikawa-san!

―Más te vale, y, cuando triunfes, di que todo te lo enseñó un senpai muy guapo llamado Oikawa Tooru. Lo de “muy guapo” es importante ―Por razones que no entendía, se sentía absurdamente orgulloso―. Aprovecha esa suerte que tienes, Tobio-chan.

― ¡Sí! ―Kageyama hizo una última reverencia antes de salir corriendo del polideportivo en dirección a casa. Había decidido qué hacer con Hinata.  
Oikawa miró alternativamente a Tobio y Takeru, su sobrino.

―Así que esta es la sensación que se siente al ser quien se esconde detrás de los grandes ―esbozó una sonrisa rota―. Supongo que no está tan mal.

Kageyama respiró hondo y adoptó el semblante más serio que fue capaz antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura del piso. Era muy probable que Hinata estuviera ya dentro, porque ese día libraba y no tenía dinero ni neuronas para entretenerse por ahí solo tanto tiempo como llevaba fuera de casa.

― ¡Kageyama! ―La reacción de Hinata al verle fue inmediata. Casi hubiera jurado que le estaba esperando al lado de la puerta.

―Hola ―intentó ser lo más natural posible, es decir, lo más seco y frío que fuera capaz. Fue directo hacia su habitación para dejar allí sus pertenencias, sin apenas mirar a Hinata, como siempre hacía. 

―Tenemos… ―titubeaba―. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche ―Ahí estaba el tema de conversación que esperaba.

― ¿Anoche?

―Sí, anoche ―Hinata parecía muy confundido por su pregunta.

―Si te refieres a las disculpas por lo que dijiste en la graduación, las acepto ―respondió con total seriedad mientras revolvía el armario de la vajilla en busca de un vaso, sin mirarle a la cara. Tenía la garganta muy seca y sentía que se le iba a escapar el corazón del pecho de los nervios porque le pudieran pillar. Era una mentira mucho más difícil de mantener de lo que creía.

― ¿Qué? ―Hinata palideció.

― ¿No te acuerdas?

―No… yo… sí, me acuerdo de eso.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Dijiste algo más que yo no recuerde? ―Le miró por primera vez desde que había llegado al apartamento y su gesto de contrariedad le dio casi tanta lástima como para parar la mentira y confesar. Casi.

―No, creo que no ―Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos inconscientemente y se dio contra la pared. Chocó justo con la misma parte de la cabeza que se había golpeado la noche anterior y emitió un grito. Eso debía de doler. Se llevó las manos al chichón, y para sorpresa de Kageyama, pareció extrañado por encontrar un bulto ahí.

Entonces lo entendió: el que no recordaba lo sucedido era Hinata. Probablemente había despertado en su cama con la mente en blanco y había huido en un ataque de pánico, y ahora estaba en busca de respuestas acerca de lo sucedido. Kageyama respiró tranquilo por primera vez en todo el día. No había pasado nada, todo seguiría tal y como estaba. Era un alivio.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Se acercó un poco a él para mirarle la cabeza, ligeramente preocupado por si tenía una brecha.

―Sí, sí ―Pero Hinata se apartó de él a toda velocidad y empezó a caminar de espaldas hacia su habitación―. No te preocupes. Gracias, Kageyama.

―Nada. Si te mareas y tienes la sensación de que te está dando un derrame cerebral, si es que tienes de eso, avísame para que te lleve a urgencias. 

―Lo haré, lo haré ―parecía un disco rayado―. Gracias. Me voy a la cama un rato a descansar. ¡Adiós!

―Adiós ―Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Kageyama solo en la sala de estar.

―Has hecho lo correcto, Tobio ―Se dijo a sí mismo―. Es lo mejor para todos. El continuará su vida y tú la tuya. Sin interferencias ―Las palabras de Oikawa volvieron a resonar en su cabeza―. Aprovecharé mi suerte y triunfaré por los tres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el décimo capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿me perdonáis por haber desaparecido estas semanas? *cara de cachorrito abandonado* Prometo ser regular durante los capítulos que faltan y no hacer esto nunca nunca más.  
> Os quiero mucho, no me peguéis. Podéis insultarme en los comentarios :D


	11. Heridas abiertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Kageyama a los ojos y decirle que deseaba dormir con él no solo esa, sino todas las noches?

Hinata iba a reventar de un momento a otro. Había vuelto al piso en cuanto salió de casa de Yachi, pero Kageyama no estaba, y necesitaba urgentemente hablar con él. Muy urgentemente. 

Quería preguntarle qué había significado para él lo sucedido la noche anterior y, ya de paso, si recordaba cómo había pasado. No sabía si le asustaba más la posibilidad de que le dijera que había sido un error y que lo olvidara o de que le ofreciera otra clase de alternativa. En realidad, ahora que había roto con Hitoka, era un hombre libre y no estaría haciendo nada malo en caso de empezar algo con Kageyama… ¿no? 

Se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada, agotado, cuando el ruido de la llave en la cerradura le alertó. Saltó hacia atrás en el mismo momento en que se abrió.

― ¡Kageyama! ―estaba demasiado nervioso como para emitir algún otro mensaje con mayor coherencia. La vista de aquel armario de metro noventa le imponía más que nunca.

―Hola ―Su compañero pasó por delante de él sin siquiera inmutarse, como siempre hacía. 

―Tenemos… ―titubeó. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le resonaba en los oídos―. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche. 

― ¿Anoche? ―Kageyama parecía extrañado.

―Sí, anoche ―No quería decir abiertamente el nombre de lo que hicieron. No se atrevía, pero esperaba que su compañero lo captara.

―Si te refieres a las disculpas por lo que dijiste en la graduación, las acepto ―Hinata sintió como le golpeaban con una maza en la boca del estómago. Tenía ganas de vomitar y la habitación no dejaba de dar vueltas.

― ¿Qué? ―fue lo único que logró articular por la impresión.

― ¿No te acuerdas? ―Cada nueva pregunta de Kageyama era como una puñalada, que se hundía más profundo que la anterior. 

―No… yo… Sí, me acuerdo de eso ―Hinata no se atrevía a explicarle todo lo sucedido después de aquello.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Dijiste algo más que yo no recuerde? ―Kageyama no sabía lo cruel que estaba siendo en ese momento. Hinata tenía muchas ganas de llorar de impotencia. Se sentía tan estúpido.

―No, creo que no.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, iniciando su huida antes de ponerse a llorar y gritarle a Kageyama que buscara marcas en su cuerpo que evidenciaran lo sucedido la noche antes, como los moratones y los mordiscos que él mismo se había encontrado al vestirse. En su alejamiento instintivo, chocó contra la pared, sintiendo un dolor agudo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. No pudo ahogar el grito de dolor y sorpresa que le sobrecogió, y se llevó las manos al lugar del golpe: tenía un bulto, un chichón, para ser más exactos, y era claramente anterior a esta colisión. ¿Cuándo se lo había hecho? Era incapaz de recordarlo con claridad, pero era claramente fruto de lo sucedido aquella noche.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Kageyama se acercó a él, probablemente para inspeccionarle el golpe, preocupado. Ambos sabían que emitir ese grito por un simple cabezazo no era normal, y no era cuestión de explicarle ahora que había sido él quien le había hecho ese chichón en algún punto de su noche de pasión.

―Sí, sí ―Hinata se apartó de él a toda velocidad y empezó a caminar de espaldas hacia su habitación. Si le tocaba, definitivamente se derrumbaría―. No te preocupes. Gracias, Kageyama.  
―Nada. Si te mareas y tienes la sensación de que te está dando un derrame cerebral, si es que tienes de eso, avísame para que te lleve a urgencias. 

―Lo haré, lo haré ―Sus áreas del lenguaje habían colapsado hacía rato. Necesitaba salir de allí muy urgentemente―. Gracias. Me voy a la cama un rato a descansar. ¡Adiós!

Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí sin llegar a escuchar la respuesta de Kageyama y se dejó caer al suelo, con lágrimas de rabia e impotencia corriendo por todo su rostro. No entendía por qué la reacción de Kageyama le había resultado tan dolorosa si era exactamente lo que él había deseado que pasara. No había habido represalias, enfados ni problemas de ningún tipo, sino todo lo contrario: habían arreglado su vieja disputa, por lo que deberían estar mejor que nunca… pero él no estaba bien en absoluto: en su fuero interno, tuvo que confesarse que en realidad lo que deseaba era que su compañero quisiera repetir tanto como él; encontrarle seguro, enfadado, alegre o confuso, eso daba igual. Pero sí verle deseoso, aunque fuera de matarle; porque eso implicaría que había significado algo para Kageyama, aunque solo fuera una décima parte de todo lo que el Rey había significado para él. Podría ser él quien abriera la veda y le contara todo lo que recordaba de aquella noche, explicarle cómo había despertado desnudo en su cama; pero no tenía valor suficiente para hacer algo así y mantener la compostura en el proceso. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Kageyama a los ojos y decirle que deseaba dormir con él no solo esa, sino todas las noches?

― ¿Qué llevas puesto?

―Es lo más erótico que me han preguntado en mucho tiempo ―respondió una conocida voz a través del teléfono―. Qué triste.

Suga se pasó la mano por la cara dramáticamente. Casi prefería lidiar con Yachi cuando devoraba helado de chocolate mientras insultaba a Hinata en algún idioma incomprensible que parecía ser una fusión casi perfecta entre el llanto y el japonés que merecía ser investigado por los lingüistas del país.

―Ahora en serio, ¿qué vas a ponerte?

―No voy a ir, ya te lo dije.

―Hitoka, es la boda de Ennoshita, no puedes faltar.

―Claro que puedo ―La última palabra la pronunció con la boca llena

― ¿Eso es helado de chocolate?

―No ―Mentira.

―Voy a ir a tu casa ―La amenazó―. Te voy a vestir para la boda, aunque sea a la fuerza.

―Seguro que me desnudas con más pasión que mi ex ―Ahí iba de nuevo. Tenía que sacarla de su espiral de sarcasmo, helado y auto-odio antes de que llegara a los ciento cuarenta kilos. era su misión como mejor amigo.

―Va a ir mucha gente, seguro que conoces a alguien interesante, tal vez a algún socio de la empresa…

― ¿Sabes quién va seguro? Mi ex y su nuevo novio.

―Que no están saliendo… 

―Vaya por dios, eso lo hace todo mucho menos incómodo.

―Hitoka, que vengas.

―Que no voy, Koushi. ¿Sabes lo humillante que sería presentarme allí sin pareja?

―Tanaka tampoco tiene pareja.

― ¿Tan bajo he caído para que me compares con Tanaka?

―Joder, Hitoka… nadie del equipo va en pareja.

―Daichi y tú.

―Te lo cedo.

―Otro gay en mi historial no, por favor.

―Puedo devolverle las corbatas de dibujitos que le confisqué, si quieres. Solo un hetero puede ser tan hortera para ponerse eso.

―Gracias, Koushi.

― ¿Entonces vienes?

―No.

Suga suspiró y miró el reloj, ya perfectamente ataviado con su traje gris oscuro. Iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

 

Hinata salió apresuradamente de la ducha solo con la toalla atada alrededor de la cintura; tenían que llegar a la iglesia e iban a contrarreloj. Según abrió la puerta del baño, resbaló y se dio literalmente de bruces contra Kageyama, casi perdiendo la toalla en el proceso.

― ¡Lo siento! ―exclamó mientras hacía malabares para evitar quedarse desnudo en mitad del pasillo.

―Nada ―La voz de Kageyama sonó mucho más profunda y cascada de lo normal. Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, evitando el contacto visual. Al pasar le rozó el brazo, y pudo notar como tenía una temperatura corporal mucho más elevada de lo normal. Se le erizó el vello con el contacto.

― ¿Vamos juntos a la iglesia? ―preguntó Hinata a través de la puerta, sin obtener respuesta―. ¡Kageyama! ¡Contesta! ―Nada.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con la imagen de Kageyama sin camiseta, mirándole con una total turbación que no tardó ni una fracción de segundo en convertirse en enfado. Por su parte, a él no le quedaba ni una gota de sangre en el cerebro. No en el de la cabeza, al menos.

― ¡Hinata, que te reviento! ―Se aproximó hacia él, que se había quedado completamente anonadado―. ¡Cierra la puta puerta!

Sintió como la ráfaga de aire que levantó el portazo le despeinaba el flequillo, pero no fue capaz de moverse ni un ápice de su posición. No era ya solo la tensión sexual que podía cortarse como un cuchillo lo que le mantenía congelado, sino algo mucho más revelador:

Kageyama estaba lleno de heridas, heridas que, ahora que las había visto, recordaba haberle causado él mismo con sus propias uñas y dientes tan solo tres noches antes. No había salido de casa más que para entrenar en toda la semana, y eran claramente recientes, por lo que no podía habérselas hecho otra persona. Era evidente: esas marcas las había dejado él sobre su piel y Kageyama lo sabía, porque semejante escabechina debía de doler, y mucho. Había mentido para ocultar que sabía lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero… ¿por qué?

Hinata empezó a temblar de ira y miedo. Si ya era horrible que las cosas siguieran como antes porque Kageyama no se acordara de nada, saber que había hecho como si no hubiera ocurrido era mucho peor. Deseó golpearle y exigirle la verdad, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, o llegarían tardísimo a la boda. Se apresuró a vestirse y decidió dejar sus crisis para después.

 

― ¿No hace un día precioso?

―Precioso para comer helado en el sofá viendo Love Live! ―refunfuñó Yachi desde su lugar en el asiento trasero del coche mientras terminaba de retocarse el maquillaje con un espejo de bolsillo.

―Es mejor Free! ―comentó Suga.

―Creo que he tenido suficiente yaoi de deportes por esta semana, gracias.

―Gracias por ayudarme a traerla, Daichi, yo no tenía suficiente fuerza para levantarla en volandas y meterla en el coche.

―De nada, pero, ¿me vas a devolver mi corbata de pelotas de voleibol o no?

Suga sacó la corbata más hortera del universo del bolsillo de su americana y se la dejó a Daichi sobre la pierna mientras conducía.

―No me la voy a poner ahora ―dijo―. No me hace juego con la camisa.

― ¿De veras crees que el que no haga juego con la camisa es lo único que perturba de esa cosa? ―Suga miró la corbata con asco, como si fuera a contagiarle alguna enfermedad―. Cariño, ¿estás seguro de que no eres hetero?

―Hemos llegado ―Daichi ignoró deliberadamente a su novio y aparcó al lado de la iglesia.

― ¿De verdad has accedido a que se pusiera esa corbata por mí? ―preguntó Yachi por lo bajo cuando Suga fue a ayudarla a bajar del coche con los tacones puestos.

―Por supuesto.

―Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Koushi ―Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle y caminaron los tres juntos hasta la puerta de la iglesia, donde no tardaron en encontrarse con el resto.

― ¡Yachi-san!

― ¡Yamaguchi! ―A pesar de llevar tacones, se las apañó para correr hasta donde estaba el mentado chico y darle un abrazo―. ¡No te veía desde la universidad!

― ¡Tsukkishima! ―Esta vez fue Daichi quien mostró alegría por el reencuentro, dejando un lado a Yachi y Yamaguchi, que estaban hablando sobre algo del campus―. No esperaba verte aquí hoy.

―Tadashi insistió ―respondió con desgana―. Quería venir por aquello de que él también fue capitán del equipo, como Ennoshita, y todo eso.

― ¿No venía Asahi también? ―preguntó Suga después de saludar a todo el mundo.

―Yuu fue esta mañana a buscarle al aeropuerto, estarán de camino ―respondió Tanaka.

― ¿Y tú qué haces sin corbata? ―Suga se mostró abiertamente molesto con el policía―. ¡Te había elegido una perfecta para ti!

―Está aquí ―Tanaka sacó una corbata morada del bolsillo de la americana―. Pero es para esta noche, por si triunfo.

―Si sigues con esa obsesión con 50 sombras de Grey, no vas a ligar nunca ―Le recriminó―. Y la de Grey es plateada.

―Bien que te lo sabes…

― ¡Hice una paleta de colores para todos! Daichi, roja; Hinata, naranja; Kageyama, azul marino; Nishinoya, negra; Asahi, amarilla; Tsukkishima, azul claro; Yamaguchi, verde oscuro; tú, morada, y yo, verde claro, a juego con el vestido de Hitoka.

― ¿Has vestido a la mitad de los invitados? ―Tanaka no salía de su asombro―. ¿Incluso a los que vienen de la otra punta del país?

―Claro ―A Suga le parecía tan normal―. Quiero demasiado a Ennoshita para dejar que arruinéis el ambiente de su boda con vuestro mal gusto.

―Nosotros también te queremos, Suga…

El que parecía ser el padre de la novia hizo señas a todos para entraran a la iglesia, donde estaba Ennoshita lidiando con la familia de su prometida. Les hizo un gesto a modo de saludo y todos tomaron asiento.

― ¿Dónde están los que faltan? ―preguntó Yamaguchi por lo bajo.

―Llegando tarde, para variar ―respondió Daichi.

Noya y Asahi hicieron su aparición un par de minutos escasos antes de que empezara a sonar la marcha nupcial, por lo que apenas pudieron hablar con ellos y Suga no tuvo la oportunidad de indignarse porque el líbero fuera sin corbata. De Hinata y Kageyama no hubo ni rastro hasta ya iniciada la ceremonia, con las consecuentes miradas reprobatorias que les dedicaron el resto de asistentes cuando abrieron la puerta y se sentaron en los últimos bancos poco antes del “sí, quiero”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un capítulo más! ¡Un capítulo más y todo habrá terminado! Iba a ponerme ñoña, pero creo que voy a reservarlo para la semana que viene, porque, aunque quede muy poco, THIS IS NOT OVER YET!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Digno de penúltimo capítulo? Sé que es bastante flojillo, pero realmente este capítulo vale de poco más que de preparación para el siguiente... ¿qué tal esa tensión sexual sí-resuelta? Kageyama en la ducha bien, ¿no? xDD Ay, el babu... me imagino su espalda a lo Makoto de Free todo lleno de arañazos y... me dan ganas de echarle agua oxigenada para desinfectárselo -malpensadas...-  
> ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata hizo un saludo militar y perdió de vista a Kageyama escaleras abajo. Aquello era un comienzo, ¿no? Un poco extraño, pero comienzo, al fin y al cabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, disculpas por las desmedidas dosis de humor español (véase "absurdo", "cazurro", "paleto" y "bestia") que tiene este capítulo

Todos los invitados fueron desde la iglesia hasta el lugar en el que se celebraba el convite en dos autobuses facilitados por el padre de la novia. Hinata y Kageyama se unieron a los demás en cuanto terminó la ceremonia e iniciaron desesperadamente la búsqueda de compañeros de asiento para no tener que ir juntos. Fue entonces cuando Kageyama reparó en que Yachi y Hinata se evitaban mutuamente, hasta el punto de que cuando él había ido a saludarla, ella se había apartado para ponerse a hablar con Yamaguchi. Hasta el más tonto se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido: esos dos habían roto, y Kageyama tenía una ligera sospecha acerca de las razones de ello. Cuando vio que Hinata subía al autobús con Tanaka, sintió como un enorme peso se liberaba de sus hombros. Supo que la situación era drástica cuando le tocó ir con Tsukkishima y se sintió hasta aliviado.

―Así que eres jugador de voleibol ―Tsukki arrastraba las palabras de la misma manera que lo hacía en el instituto, con el mismo molesto soniquete cansado y socarrón―. Me alegro por ti. Era lo único para lo que tenías una pizca de talento.

Kageyama apretó los dientes, conteniendo el deseo de ponerle las gafas de lentillas.

―Por si te lo preguntabas, soy paleontólogo ―Se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventanilla―. Gañán maleducado…

―No me extraña, hay que llevar un millón de años muerto para estar en la misma sala que tú sin cometer un asesinato.

Pasaron casi todo el camino en silencio, dirigiéndose el uno al otro únicamente para insultarse. Treinta y cinco minutos de trayecto después, Kageyama sabía que Tsukki trabajaba en el Museo de Historia Natural de Miyagi desde hacía dos meses y vivía con Yamaguchi. No tenía novia porque, obviamente, no existía otro ser aparte de su compañero de piso que le soportara.  
El lugar donde se celebraba el convite, más que un hotel-restaurante, parecía un palacio. Estaba lleno de estancias cargadas de ricas decoraciones versallescas y salones de baile con los suelos relucientes, donde se escuchaba el tintineo de las copas de champán celebrando los brindis. La diferencia en la escala social entre los invitados de la novia y los del novio se hizo patente según pusieron un pie dentro de la estancia: mientras que unos se desenvolvían cómodamente entre los camareros con bandejas de caviar, otros estaban más acostumbrados a ser los susodichos camareros.

―Jo-der ―Tanaka verbalizó lo que todos estaban pensando―. Puto Chikara.

―Todos los tontos tienen suerte ―Se lamentó Nishinoya.

― ¿Entonces por qué no te estás casando tú hoy?

―Muérete, Ryu.

Uno de los camareros les guio hasta su mesa, donde ya había sentada una mujer con corte pixie y un vestido corto de intenso color morado. Estaba mirando en dirección opuesta a ellos, por lo que no podían verle la cara, pero sí apreciar su figura completa. Yachi era muy guapa, pero lo de aquella mujer era un escalón superior.

― ¡Kiyookooooo! ―Tanaka y Noya reaccionaron exactamente al mismo tiempo y empezaron a correr hacia ella. La mujer se volvió rápidamente y se levantó a toda velocidad, dejándoles tragarse la silla y desplomarse junto a la mesa.

― ¡Shimizu! ―Daichi habló y el resto se acercaron como personas normales―. No sabíamos que venías. ¿Qué tal en Harvard?

―Chikara me invitó ―seguía siendo tan parca como siempre―. Tengo una beca de investigación para otros dos años.

― ¡Eso es genial!

Kiyoko se volvió hacia la última persona que había hablado, mostrando interés en otro ser humano por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado.

― ¡Hitoka-chan! ―La cogió de las manos―. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Recibiste mis cartas? ―Entonces era cierto que Shimizu sabía sonreír.

― ¡Sí! Perdona por no contestar a la última, pero es que he estado un poco… ocupada ―Se le escapó una mirada furtiva hacia Hinata, y el chico se ganó una fulminación directa por parte de Kiyoko que le puso los pelos de punta―. Luego te cuento.

―Claro, puedes pasar la noche aquí en el hotel ―parecía encantada ante la idea de dormir cerca de Yachi―. Las suites son gratis para los invitados de la boda.

― ¿Puedo mirar? ―Aquel comentario resultó ganador en la rifa de bofetadas de Shimizu.

― ¡Te ha tocado! ―Tanaka celebró el golpe de su amigo―. ¡Con esta ya van dos veces! ¡Qué suerte, Yuu!

―Muérete, Ryu.

Tomaron asiento alrededor de su mesa y poco después aparecieron los novios, que venían de hacerse fotos en alguno de los muchos salones palaciegos del lugar. Con ellos ya allí, empezó a servirse la cena.

―Pero, ¿esto qué es lo que es? ―Tanaka empezó a inspeccionar el plato y a dirigirle miradas amenazadoras―. ¿Caca de conejo?

― ¡Es caviar, palurdo! ―contestó Suga, indignado, entre las carcajadas de Hinata y Noya―. Qué vergüenza… ¡Kageyama, no lo pinches con el palillo así!  
―Vale ―empezó a tratar de cogerlo con los palillos patéticamente.

―Panda de cromañones ―espetó Tsukkishima―. Yamaguchi, no te pongas la servilleta de babero…

― ¡Perdón, Tsukki!

―Me da miedo probarlo, ¿y si es tóxico?

―Asahi, no seas cobarde y cómetelo de una vez ―Le reprendió Daichi.

― ¡Tengo hambre! ¿No hay más? ―lloriqueó Hinata.

―Ah, entonces de ese tipo de pescado sí quieres…

― ¡Hitoka, por favor! ―Suga trató de parar el vendaval que se avecinaba, mientras el rostro de Hinata tomaba un color blanco que invitaba a llevarle a urgencias. Yachi no podía comer con vino…

― ¡Salseo, salseo! ―Noya iba a ahogarse de la risa en cualquier momento.

― ¿Aún eres virgen, cacho desgraciao? ―Tanaka amenazó a Hinata con el palillo y Kageyama se atragantó con el vino de la impresión, teniendo que recibir unas palmaditas de Asahi en la espalda para recuperarse―. Tranquila, Yachi-san, que si este gilipollas no te satisface, yo me encargo.

―Paso.

―Estaba claro que nadie puede ser tan estúpido como para acostarse con Hinata, excepto, tal vez, Kageyama ―Tsukki volvió a escupir su veneno, provocando que Kageyama se levantara a romperle las gafas y Asahi tuviera que detenerle.

―Necesitamos amigos nuevos…

―Quedémonos a vivir en Camboya, Daichi…

La paz no llegó con el segundo plato.

― ¿Riso-qué?

―Risotto de tofu con salsa de boletus y guarnición de penne con salsa de leche, señor ―repitió el camarero sin perder la paciencia ni un instante.

― ¿Sabes qué es eso, Nishinoya? ―preguntó Asahi por lo bajo.

―Claro ―Se hizo el interesante―. Risotto y Tofu, la OTP del Seijoh, de toda la vida.*

―Yo eso del penne con leche no lo quiero, que suena muy mal ―dijo Tanaka, con cara de asco―. Los boletos esos sí.

―Al pelirrojo de allí pónganle el doble de penne, que le encanta ―atacó Yachi mientras le daba vueltas a la copa de vino―. Con mucha leche.

―Hitoka…

―A este pónselo también, al de las canas ―Suga la miró con indignación―. ¡Encima que te pido lo que te gusta, te enfadas! Contigo así no se puede, Koushi… 

―Ignorantes… ―Tsukkishima se sentía tan superior al resto que ni siquiera se avergonzaba de ellos.

― ¿Qué son los boletus, Tsukki?

―Cállate, Yamaguchi.

― ¡Perdón, Tsukki!

―Mira, pónmelo y que sea lo que dios quiera ―Tanaka vio el plato posarse por delante de él―. ¡Coño! ¡Si es un filete! Dilo así, hombre, que nos lías.  
El camarero se retiró, pensando que era merecedor de un aumento solo por la mesa que le había tocado servir.

― ¡Venga! ¡Todos a comer, calladitos! ―tuvo que venir Daichi a poner orden, como siempre.

― ¿¡Pero esto qué mierda es!? ―Tanaka saltó de la mesa con la boca llena―. ¡Camarero! ¡Mi filete está podrido!

― ¡Es tofu, mentecato! ―Kageyama tiró de él para que volviera a sentarse por orden de Suga.

―Me encanta el tofu ―dijo Shimizu por lo bajo.

―Entonces a mí también ―Tanaka se sentó a toda velocidad y empezó a devorar su comida en carrera con Nishinoya por ganarse el favor de Kiyoko.  
―La pasta está rica ―comentó Hinata para relajar la tensión.

―Es penne, pero creo que tú ya lo habías probado antes, ¿no? ―Kageyama volvió a atragantarse ante el comentario de Yachi―. En cambio, las setas de la salsa no parecen gustarte tanto, ¿no?  
―Ah, ¿entonces un boletus es una seta? ―Pobre Asahi.

― ¡Mira, Kiyoko, me he comido el tufo! ―gritó Noya levantando el plato vacío y con los carrillos llenos.  
― ¡Y yo! ¡Y yo! ¡Mira!

El chirrido de un micrófono interrumpió su conversación. Uno de los camareros lo estaba utilizando para llamar la atención.

―Queridos comensales, a continuación, les dejamos con los discursos de felicitación para la feliz pareja: Chikara y Taeko. Enhorabuena por su enlace y disfruten del postre ―sacó una tarjetita―. El primero en hablar será el padrino, amigo del novio, Sawamura Daichi.

Daichi subió al pequeño estrado entre los aplausos del público.

―Buenas noches ―inició su discurso con el temple que le caracterizaba. Hinata y Kageyama no podían dejar de imaginárselo iniciando una charla sobre voleibol―. Lo primero, me gustaría felicitar a Chikara y Taeko por su preciosa boda y agradecerles de corazón que confiaran en mí para ser su padrino hoy¬ ―Se aclaró la garganta―. Conozco a Chikara desde que él tenía quince años, y hemos sido amigos desde entonces. Han sido muchas cosas por las que hemos pasado juntos, tanto buenas como malas, pero nunca le había visto tan enormemente feliz como el día que conoció a la que hoy se convierte en su esposa.

―Normal, menudo braguetazo ha pegado el hijo de puta ―comentó Tanaka por lo bajo, ganándose un puntapié de Shimizu.

―Recuerdo el día en el que Chikara se me acercó para contarme que había enamorado de una chica maravillosa. Parecía asustado por ello, así que le pregunté qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto, a lo que me respondió: “no me la merezco”. No podía creerme que Chikara fuera a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, viendo cómo el que podía ser el amor de su vida se marchaba para siempre ante sus ojos ―sonrió―, pero, por suerte, no lo hizo, y gracias a que superó sus complejos y fue capaz de reunir el valor que necesitaba, hoy se sienta aquí con todos nosotros, celebrando un enlace, que, estoy seguro, durará para siempre, igual que nuestra amistad. Gracias, y enhorabuena por la persona en la que te has convertido, Chikara.

Todos aplaudieron y Daichi volvió a su asiento. A continuación, habló una amiga de Taeko, y, por supuesto, su padre. Después del postre y los discursos, dio inicio la fiesta, en la que había una muy peligrosa barra libre a la que Kageyama no pensaba acercarse bajo ningún concepto, porque después de la escena de la ducha y de los comentarios de Yachi en la cena, nada le aseguraba que no fuera a empotrar a Hinata contra la puerta del baño, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Pensó en irse a casa, pero fue interceptado por Yachi.

― ¿Y bien? ―iba algo bebida.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Folla bien? Hinata, digo.

―Perdona, pero no sé de qué me estás hablando. 

―No te hagas el tonto ―Yachi dio un traspiés y Kageyama la sujetó―. Gracias. ¡No te hagas el tonto! ―retomó el hilo y le dio un golpe en el pecho con el dorso de la mano―. Para cortar conmigo Hinata me dijo que es gay, y los dos sabemos que no tiene suficientes luces para darse cuenta de eso él solito.  
―Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso ―Kageyama no sabía cómo escapar.

―Qué mal mientes, cabrón ―Las palabras de Yachi sonaban entrecortadas―. ¿Qué te cuesta decirme si folla bien o no? Si me dices que lo hace mal, me quitas un peso de encima.

―No, yo no… ―En su vida había estado más incómodo y preocupado por los daños cerebrales que podía causar una caída desde unos tacones de quince centímetros de altura. 

―Sois todos iguales ―gimoteó―. A ninguno os gusto, ninguno me queréis, y ninguno me ayudáis a salir de la mierda en la que estoy metida ―empezó a golpearle el pecho con los puños―. ¡Os odio, os odio, os odio, os odio!

Kageyama la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la silla más cercana, donde se puso a desabrocharle los tacones. ¿En qué leches pensaban las mujeres para ponerse esa cosa en los pies? C Suga les vio y se acercó hasta ellos, y Kageyama nunca se había sentido tan agradecido por ello.

―Ya me encargo yo de ella, tranquilo.

―Gracias ―Le tendió los zapatos a Suga y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Yachi le sujetó de la chaqueta.

― ¡Kageyama! ―estaba a punto de llorar. Tierra, trágame―. Hazle feliz, por favor ―Las lágrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos―. Yo ya no puedo hacerlo, pero tú sí puedes. ¡Quiérele como yo le quiero! ¡Como él te quiere a ti! ¡Por favor! ―Se abrazó a Suga y siguió llorando, ajena a la presencia de Kageyama.

―Cuida de ella, por favor ―depositó los zapatos a los pies de Yachi y se fue de la fiesta sin decirle nada más a nadie.

Hinata se despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, sin nada de resaca y perfectamente descansado: se había negado a beber y había vuelto a casa en cuanto se encontró de bruces con la imagen de Tanaka bailando el Gagnam Style en calzoncillos con la corbata en la cabeza, a punto de ser desalojado antes de las doce de la noche. Todo un récord.

―Buenos días ―saludó a Kageyama, que estaba desayunando en la cocina―. Ayer te fuiste temprano.

―Sí ―apuró el café y se levantó. Hinata reparó en que tenía una maleta al lado de la puerta y estaba perfectamente vestido para salir.

― ¿Te vas?

―Sí.

― ¿A dónde?

―Al Inter-Universitario. 

A Hinata se le cayó el alma a los pies.

― ¿Y cuándo volverás?

―No sé si volveré ―No le miró a los ojos―. Depende de si me fichan y dónde, pero seguiré pagando el alquiler hasta que lo sepa y busque otro piso.

―Entiendo.

―Me voy ya ―Kageyama cogió la maleta y se dispuso a salir―. Adiós.

―Adiós.

Hinata se quedó quieto frente a la puerta, observando cómo Kageyama salía por ella y sintiéndose enormemente triste por su partida, como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de corazón directamente desde lo más hondo del pecho.

“No podía creerme que Chikara fuera a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, viendo cómo el que podía ser el amor de su vida se marchaba para siempre ante sus ojos”.   
La voz de Daichi resonó en sus pensamientos, y, sin dudarlo, agarró el pomo de la puerta y salió al descansillo.

― ¡KAGEYAMA! ―gritó hacia las escaleras.

― ¿Qué haces, atontado? ―Kageyama se asomó desde el piso de abajo―. ¡Que son las siete de la mañana, mendrugo!

Hinata salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Le daban igual los vecinos, le daba igual el casero… Kageyama se marchaba y no quería dejarle ir sin decirle algo antes.

―Kageyama ―jadeó cuando llegó a su lado―. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Por qué fingiste que no recordabas que nos habíamos acostado?

Kageyama se quedó mudo. No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta y no entendía por qué Hinata venía a formularla justo ahora.

―Contéstame ―El pelirrojo no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

―No quería que las cosas cambiaran ―era verdad.

―No puedes parar los cambios ―Le recriminó―. No después de haber cambiado mi vida entera.

―Mira que eres ex… ―Hinata le interrumpió con un beso en la boca. No se parecía en nada a los besos de Yachi: era áspero, rudo, desesperado y… excitante. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando notó la lengua de Kageyama dentro de su boca, correspondiéndole. Tardaron pocos segundos más en soltarse, y lo hicieron de una manera tan brusca y repentina como cuando empezaron―. ¿¡Qué coño haces, Hinata!?

―Te quiero ―Ya está. Lo había dicho. Por fin. Y no se arrepentía de nada. 

Kageyama abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a dar vueltas por el descansillo del cuarto piso, sin saber qué hacer. Se sentó en su escalón y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.

―Si es que mira que hay que ser gilipollas… ―dijo―. ¿Cómo has podido enamorarte de mí, pedazo de imbécil?

―Yo tampoco lo entiendo ―confesó―. Pero estoy enamorado de Kageyama Tobio, el mayor subnormal de la ciudad. 

Una vez se bajó la fuerza del impulso inicial, Hinata empezó a sentir miedo: Kageyama no le correspondía. No se iba a quedar, se marcharía y no volvería a verle nunca, y tendría que comerse sus sentimientos y volver al principio, solo que esta vez con el corazón destrozado.

―Cómo odio esa cara de cachorro abandonado ―Kageyama se levantó de su asiento, y Hinata se cubrió, temiendo que se avecinara otro puñetazo como el del primer día, pero, en su lugar, su compañero de piso volvió a besarle, empujándole contra la pared en el proceso y provocándole un agudo dolor que le hizo morder a Kageyama en el labio por accidente. Así que el chichón era de eso… 

― ¿Eso ha sido una venganza? ―Kageyama se llevó la mano al labio y se limpió la sangre con los dedos. Se aproximó a su maleta y volvió a cogerla―. Saldaremos cuentas este fin de semana, en el descanso entre partidos. Te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección del hotel.

―Entonces… ¿tú también me quieres? ―Hinata estaba muy confuso acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

―Me has hecho sangre y sigues con vida, ¿tú que crees? ―Esa respuesta debía de ser lo más bonito que Kageyama le hubiera dicho nunca a nadie―. ¿Te veré el sábado en la grada entonces?

―Allí estaré ―Hinata sonrió ampliamente―. ¿Tengo pase VIP para los vestuarios?

―Solo al mío ―Kageyama le fulminó con la mirada―. Como te pille con Ushijima te reviento, y no de la manera que te gusta.

Hinata hizo un saludo militar y perdió de vista a Kageyama escaleras abajo. Aquello era un comienzo, ¿no? Un poco extraño, pero comienzo, al fin y al cabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La broma de Risotto y Tofu como OTP se debe a un error que cometió una amiga mía, que llamó "Tofu" en vez de "Tooru" a Oikawa. Te lo dedico, Miyu xD
> 
> No me puedo creer que este día haya llegado... SE ACABÓ. El último capítulo está aquí, y con él me despido de todas vosotras, mis maravillosas lectoras. Algunas estáis ahí desde el primer capítulo, otras os habéis ido incorporando poco a poco, y otras estaréis leyendo esto tiempo después de haya sido publicado completo... millones de gracias a todas por vuestro tiempo, vuestro apoyo, vuestros kudos y vuestros comentarios... hacéis que esta experiencia de escribir sea completamente mágica y me dais las ganas y las fuerzas para continuar <3
> 
> Ahora os vengo con otra noticia... "Los hijos del cemento" no termina realmente aquí. Estoy escribiendo la continuación, un nuevo fic titulado LA BENDICIÓN DEL PANTANO cuya pareja protagonista ya no es KageHina, sino mis queridísimos Daisuga <3 Como esta, es una historia enmarcada en el género del slice of life, pero tiene un tinte más adulto. Podéis imaginaros de qué va a tratar, ¿verdad? xDD
> 
> Estoy buscándole un nombre a la saga en la que ambos fics van a estar enmarcados, ¿sugerencias para nombres? las acepto encantadísima <3 (porque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo titularla)
> 
> Dicho todo esto, queridas, lectoras, nos vemos en los comentarios y en otros trabajos. Ha sido un placer compartir esta experiencia con vosotras <3


End file.
